Darkness
by Nivena
Summary: A collection of stories, all featuring Mythical Zoan! Luffy. Prank wars! Modern AU's! Insanity! WTFishness! Bunny suits! Find it all here!
1. Arc 1

I was inspired by Pokepika's Haunt's Fem!Lu Mythical Zoan stories, and decided to try my hand at it. Some (quite large) changes to the canon story, of course.

Luffy ate the Kamu Kamu no mi. Why? All the Mythical Zoans I found were bird types, which is boring. Not all mythical animals are birds, you know.

By the way, sorry about the bipolar line breakers. I'm having trouble with them.

**Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Marco was excited. Very excited. Which is unusual, since the phoenix tended to not show any emotion whatsoever. But this man had beaten up one of his family, and he was _this_ close to exacting revenge. Sure, Teach had started the fight, but _no one _hurt a member of his family, justified or not. He was snapped out of his murderous thought by a member of his division.

"Sir, the _Thousand Sunny_ has been spotted."

Marco smiled. The Straw-Hats were going to be regret that fight with his nakama.

* * *

The first division had been chosen to invade the Straw-Hat's ship. Which is odd, considering that it was a member of the second division who was hurt. But for some reason, Ace flat out refused to fight. (**A/N Canon Marineford hasn't happened, and the Whitebeard crew have no idea that Luffy is Ace's brother**) Marco dropped onto the enemy pirate's ship, and dispelled his wings. Odd. No guard.

Suddenly, one of his men fell forward, as if punched. A slow, haunting voice echoed across the deck.

_Tick tock, goes the clock,_

_The demon's rampage can't be stopped..._

At the end of each line, a man pitched forward and collapsed, as if hit.

_Nothing left but piles of bones,_

_Beaten, bloodied, bruised, and broken,_

_Lying shattered among the stones,_

_Death has come to claim us all._

Men began to drop quicker.

_Tick tock, goes the clock,_

_The demon's rampage won't be stopped._

The flurry of dropped bodies began to slow down, and only ten men, including Marco, were left standing.

_Cold has won and Life has ended,_

_Death now spreads its icy grip,_

_The pain in a heart won't be mended,_

_Death has come to claim us all._

Six people.

_Tick tock, goes the clock,_

_The demon's rampage shouldn't be stopped._

Four people.

_Life is a fragile thing,_

_Breaks at the merest touch,_

_Tortured souls cry out and sing..._

Only Marco was left now. Everyone else was knocked out on the deck.

_Death has come to claim us all._

Marco was hit in the chest, and then held in a sleeper hold, making him black out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

The first thing I remembered when I woke up was the weird song. Then I noticed I was hogtied and held down with kairoseki. I also noticed that I was not on the _Moby Dick_, and assumed that I was on the _Thousand Sunny_. I then saw a raven haired woman sitting across from me, staring intently at me. She finally got up and said, "Captain-san, our guest is up."

A teen shimmered into existence next to her. "I noticed." he remarked.

I got a good look at him. He looked just like the bounty posters. Sandals, black shorts ending at the knee, open black cardigan, displaying an X-shaped scar, finger-less gloves, and his most obvious feature, a straw-hat perched on his skull. Yep. Straw-hat Luffy alright. "So, please explain, _why_ exactly you're attacking us?"

I glare at him. "You hurt my nakama."

He laughs. "I like you."

I stare at him in shock. "I was trying to kill you!"

"Shishishi, so?"

I look at him in shock. This kid was... what's the word...

...Oh, that's right. Insane.

"So, Robin. Think we can get him to Whitebeard?" He asks the other black-haired person.

"Well, we don't have that much excitement. I suppose you could leave the ship for a couple hours." answers Robin calmly,

Luffy picks me up, and slings me over his shoulder (not really easy, since I'm more than a head taller than him), making sure not to touch the kairoseki. Oh, right. Apparently, no one knew what his devil fruit was. He then sprouted black bat wings, with blood red bone outlines. They extended a good two feet off his body. Well, I now know it's a Zoan. Probably a Mythical Zoan, seeing as he had other weird, unexplained abilities. He then took to the skies, carrying me with him. After about half an hour of flying, the _Moby Dick _came in sight. He retracted his wings, and plummeted to the deck, landing gracefully with almost no noise. Of course, almost everyone on the deck noticed the human-bat hybrid free-falling onto the ship anyways,

They all stopped what they were doing, and stared. Then, almost simultaneously, they drew their weapons. Luffy calmly leaned back against the railing, and watched with a bored expression. Whitebeard finally broke the silence.

"So, brat, it was you dropped our first division over here."

"Yeah. I think that's all of them. You still missing anyone?" he answered, not caring that he was staring down the strongest man alive.

"Nope."

"I have a message for the second division commander, Ace. Can you bring it to him?"

I look at him and say, "I'll take it."

"Tell him that his brother didn't die." With that, he flew back to his ship.

Ace's brother? And what does he mean, dead? I think that the hot-head was getting supplies, so he'd be back in an hour. Well, that's enough time to figure out what was going on.

* * *

"Hey, Ace!" I yell.

The pyromaniac turns around. "Yeah?"

"A pirate gave me a message for you." I look at him closely. "You brother isn't dead."

Ace immediately spits flames, and yells "WHAT THE HELL! Is this some kind of joke!"

After finally calming him down, and almost being throttled, I told him the whole story. He whispered to himself "Luffy."

I look at him carefully. "You know that he's a supernova as well, right? And his crew is the _Straw-hat_ pirates? How did you not know that he was alive?"

"Well, he never gave me his last name, and I didn't know that he was Garp's biological grandchild. I thought Garp adopted him as well."

"I think I know why he never gave you his last name."

"Hmm?"

"His father is apparently Monkey D. Dragon. Most wanted man alive."

"Oh. So that's why he sympathized with me."

"You're not going to do anything stupid right?"

"Stupid? Do you know who you're talking to?"

I sighed. That's true. Ace was the stupidest man alive.

"I'm going to go see my brother again."

Well, might as well come with him.

* * *

Ace and I were in town, when the same woman who was in the room on the _Sunny_ caught my eye. I tapped Ace's shoulder and pointed to her. "I'm pretty sure she's a Straw-Hat."

Ace, abandoning all subtlety (I'm not sure he knows what it means), walks straight up to her. "Are you a member of the Straw-Hat pirates?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I want to meet your captain."

"Why?"

"Just take me to him."

"Captain-san is not in a very good mood right now. Someone has kidnapped our fellow crew-mate"

"We'l help find your friend." Ace responded, elbowing me. Hard.

"Ah, right. Whatever he said." I backed up.

A shrill scream pierced the air. The black haired woman froze, her normally impassive face gave way to shock. She turned around sharply, and ran int he direction of the scream. We followed her. "Nami!" whispered the Straw-Hat.

We ran through the woods until we found a clearing. In the middle was a tied up redhead, with several men laughing and whipping her. The raven haired woman whispered to herself "I almost feel sorry for them."

Ace looked at her in surprise. She then put her hands up resembling a lotus.

"Cinco Fleur!" She yelled. A hand sprang up on each man's body, around the neck. "Clutch!"

The men dropped to the floor, their neck's broken. The woman rushed towards the other woman, and began to untie her. Her gag dropped, and the red head gasped out "Robin!'

Soon the red-head, who's name was Nami, was free. For the time being. But then, several more people rushed forward, but didn't attack, as their obvious leader stepped up. Nami and Robin dropped into a defensive stance, Nami having grabbed a long metal blue pole out out nowhere, and Robin putting her hands up in the stance she used before. I held Ace back from attacking, as I wanted to see what they were capable of.

"Ah, so the weak link has been freed. You know, the straw-hats would be better off without you." mocked the leader.

"Weak link! I'll show you!" screamed an enraged Nami.

She held up the pole, and I kid you not, _lightning_ flew out of it, electrocuting the other men. The ones Nami didn't get were quickly disposed of, by Robin. Only the leader was left standing. "You have a devil fruit!" He accused.

"No I don't." Nami smiled, and scared everyone else shitless. She zapped the leader, and Robin finished the job. Nami and Robin turned towards us. "So, who are you?"

Robin supplied the answer for us. "Whitebeard's first and second division commanders." Nami turned towards us, horrified, and slightly glaring. She was stopped from attacking as a powerful wave of Haki flew through the woods. Haoshoku Haki. The Haki that one in a million have. And Nami and Robin just turned towards each other, and nodded. "That's the signal." Robin clarified.

I heard the _chink_ of swords, and heard a tree topple. Nami fired up her pole, and shot a blast of lightning into the sky, and then disappeared. Robin seemed totally unconcerned. Some dude jumped into the air using _Geppo_. Then a flare shot up and out of the woods. Robin resumed her signature stance, and a wave of arms flew out of the trees. She too, vanished. I heard gunfire, and another tree fell. Some violin music played out from somewhere, and then abruptly stopped. We looked around at the empty place where two people once stood. Then we felt someone grab us, and we flew away.

* * *

When we stopped moving, we were roughly thrown onto the ground in yet another clearing, and we shakily got to our feet. Ace groaned out. "What the.."

We looked around at the straw-hats. A small crew of pirates, who could make the marines shit themselves.

There was some sort of walking skeleton with an afro.

A cyborg with clunky bits of machinery attached to him.

A sniper who was chatting unconcernedly with said cyborg.

Nami.

Robin.

A blond haired man with long legs who was yelling at...

A swordsman with green hair and three swords.

Now, where was the captain. Finally, I noticed Straw-hat Luffy, leaning with his back against a tree, his eye's glued to Ace. Ace's eyes were glued to the skeleton and cyborg. I can't exactly blame him. Finally, Nami spoke up.

"Luffy, I still don't know where Cami is."

"I do!" the sniper grinned. "She's on her way to the auctions."

"Well, we have a slave auction to crash." Luffy grinned with a feral glint in his eye. He then looked at Ace. "Long time, no see."

Ace tackled him in a hug the sent both of them crashing down into the dirt, Ace punched Luffy after giving him a bone crushing hug.

"_That_ was for making me think you were dead!" cried out Ace. "And how in hell did you survive!"

"To be fair, I thought you were dead too. Now come on. We've got a reindeer to save."

The blond man began spinning around singing "Mellorine! Mellorine! I can't wait to see Cami again!"

Ace and I stared at him, while the Straw-hat's ignored him like it happened on a daily basis. "So, aren't you going to introduce me to your crew?"

Luffy pointed to the swordsman "The one with green hair and no directional sense is Zoro, swordsman and first mate." Zoro grunted, having fallen half asleep.

"The orange haired girl with the staff is Nami, my navigator."

"The liar is my sniper, Usopp, also known as Sogeking."

"The lady with the book is Robin, archaeologist and informant."

"The blond guy who keeps singing is Sanji, my cook."

"The skeleton is Brook, my musician and also a swordsman."

"The cyborg over there is Franky, my shipwright, and former mafia boss."

Ace looked at them all, shocked. I smirked. "You have quite the crew, there, Mugiwara. They don't seem to get along very well, though." I observed, watching the cook and swordsman fight. Luffy waved me off.

"Eh, they always fight. We're all one big dysfunctional family. That tend to try to blow each other up."

"They're still rebuilding that Marine base, Luffy." Usopp rolled his eyes.

"HEY! That was Zoro's fault! Not mine!" Luffy whined.

"Do we even want to know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it was fun. We should do that again sometime." Zoro remarked.

"HELL NO!" Came the scream of Nami, Usopp, and Brook.

Luffy finally said "Found her."

The crew looked at him expectantly. "So, who's coming with me?" He asked, looking at the crew, Zoro stepped forward. "Come on, let's go find Chopper. Hachi's already at the auction."

"How can you tell?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Devil Fruit and Haki. Now, coming with?"

He sprouted his wings, and so did I. We both picked up our respective lumps, his being his first mate, and mine being Ace. Luffy took the lead, and after about five minutes of flying, we touched down outside a large house.

"Hey, take care of Ace for me." Ace had had a narcoleptic fit, and was now sleeping, propped against me. Luffy opened the door and disappeared inside the auctions. I heard Zoro go "No punching another Tenyrubito, okay?"

Luffy just laughed and walked in. "I'm not making any promises."

He turned and looked towards me. "Coming?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apparently, their doctor, Chopper, was abducted. He ate a devil fruit, so most likely, he would be displayed later on. Zoro, Luffy, and Ace began to wince. Every once in a while, Luffy vanished from view. He would come back about minute later, smiling. Zoro had fallen asleep (I swear the dude's narcoleptic) and Ace and Luffy were talking together, and clearing up matters. I heard words like "fire, Grey Terminal, Bluejam, Sabo" I decided to ask them later. Finally, they stopped. I took the opportunity to ask. "So, what exactly is your fruit? Anyone know what it is?"

"No one knows what it is except my crew. Not even Ace." He replies.

"Are you going to tell us?" Ace frowns, obviously unhappy that his little brother's crew was placed above himself.

"Well, it's Mythical Zoan. I think it's the only other Mythical Zoan beside's yours" Luffy answers. "Also, it's good for scaring the crap out of Marines." He smiled deviously.

"Does this have something to do with that Marine base incident?" Ace asks, raising an eyebrow.

Luffy laughs. "Well, that was when some bastards tried to kidnap my crew. Me, Zoro and Sanji destroyed the base, and then painted everyone inside pink." Luffy grins at the thought, while me and Ace are full blown laughing at the thought of pink Marines rushing about trying to fix their base.

Zoro, who apparently had woken up, smiles. "I recall you throwing some glitter into the paint as well."

Luffy huffs. "Like you were any better."

Ace finally stopped laughing enough to gasp out "That explains the weird Marines on that island!"

"Oh, yeah! I just thought Thatch was bored or something and dyed them all pink!" I remembered.

"Oh yeah. Zoro, wasn't that paint permanent?" Luffy glances at his first mate.

By now, the sight of four pirates laughing their heads off had attracted many stares.

"Marco... we are _so_ doing that!" Ace laughs.

"Don't forget to add glitter!" Luffy smiles. Then he disappears again.

I frown. "Where'd he go?"

Zoro looks over at me. "He's checking on Chopper."

Luffy materialized near me. "Chopper's next up. I'll get him, while you guys stay here. At the signal, start running. _And don't get lost, Zoro_!"

He disappeared again, while Zoro muttered something under his breath. Ace looked at Zoro. "What's the signal?"

Zoro simply replied "You'll notice it." He looked on stage, and his features darkened in rage. There on stage was a reindeer with an oddly blue nose. He clarified to us "That's our doctor, Chopper. He ate the Hito Hito no Mi, or the human human fruit."

The auctioneer (A/N I dunno what he's called) prodded him, and forced the poor reindeer to change into a more human form. Then he announced

"This fine slave is a human reindeer zoan! A pack mule, able hold tons of-" The announcer was cut off when he slumped over unconscious.

Several people started whispering, and wondering the same thing- What's going on?" They watched as the steel chains around Chopper were sliced to ribbons, and he was free. The room was engulfed in black smoke, and Zoro grabbed our hands, telling us "That's the signal."

We escaped from the smoke covered house, and so did Luffy, with Chopper slung over his shoulder in reindeer form. Ace glared at the house, and was about to set it on fire when Luffy stopped him. He was searching the fleeing people and then relaxed his death grip on Ace's hand. He pointed to two figures running towards us. One had green hair, not quite as vibrant as Zoro's, an the other looked... odd... with an elongated snout.

Ace sighed. "Where do you pick up these people, Luffy?"

Luffy smiled. He turned to the two figures. "Oi! Cami, Hachi! Come on!"

The two people started running towards us, and we all ran back to the clearing where the rest of the crew lay. The sniper immediately jumped up and hugged the reindeer, who assumed his half form, a small furry lump with adorable antlers. Robin looked up from her book, and smiled at the sight. She turned towards Luffy. "Rayleigh-san is still finishing the coating on the ship."

Luffy thanks her and turns. "I'll help guard Sunny. Ace, you take my crew to your ship or something, so they can catch up."

Ace nodded, and Luffy sprouted his wings again and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The other eight Straw-hats were sitting around Ace and me, who looked at each of them in turn. "Now, how did Luffy recruit you all?" Ace asks.

They shrugged their shoulders, and the cyborg, Franky spoke up. "Only Zoro-bro knows how we all got recruited."

I turn to Zoro. "How _did_ Luffy get a former fearsome pirate hunter to join his crew?"

Ace snorts next to me "Luffy can get _anyone_ to like him."

Zoro smiles at Ace. He turns to me and responds "Blackmail."

Everyone, Straw-hats included, stares at him in shock. Zoro laughs and shakes his head. "I protected a girl from some corrupt marine bastard's son, and he tied me up to a post and took my swords. He made a deal with me that if I survived one month without food and water, he would let me go. After about nine days, he decided to publicly execute me, and Luffy jumped in then. Luffy told me about the execution and then blackmailed me by making me join his crew if he got my swords." Zoro smiles nostalgically.

Nami looks up. "I guess, being the next to join, I'm next. I met him after he saved me from some Buggy pirates. Then we had an alliance, and I stole the ship from him. I needed to get 100 million beli to save my village from a cruel fish man pirate. He saved me by beating the fish man, Arlong. Even after I 'stabbed' Usopp, he never stopped believing in me."

Usopp takes over. "He told me about my father, on Shanks's crew. And even though he barely knew me, he defended my village from some pirates, and saved Kaya from them."

Sanji spoke. "He defended the Baratie, my home, from pirates. He could have run, but he didn't. He then pestered me until I finally joined."

Chopper smiled. "He held up my flag, and protected it, then rid the country of an evil tyrant. He had also dragged Nami and Sanji up the mountain we were on and forced me to treat them first."

Robin looked off at the sea. "He saved me when I wanted to die, and he gave me a place to belong."

Franky stated simply. "He took my pants." then glared at Robin, who was smiling slightly. Me and Ace didn't know what to make of this.

Brook grinned. "He beat up a Shichibukai and got my shadow back for me, even though I barely knew him."

Ace smiled back. "I guess I should tell you how I met him. His grandfather brought him to the mountain bandits we grew up with when he was seven." Everyone but Brook winced at the mention of his grandfather. Ace laughed. "I assume you've met Garp?" Everyone sans Brook sweat-dropped and nodded yes. "So anyways, Garp had adopted me, and Luffy was blood related to him, but I thought he was adopted too. I hated him at first, but he kept trying to befriend me." Every straw-hat pitied him, knowing just how determined Luffy could be. "I kept trying to kill him, but he always seemed to appear right next to me, and scare the crap out of me." I stared at Ace in shock. He had heard stories of Luffy from Ace, and it seemed that Ace was very overprotective of him.

"Well, it all came to a head when he finally found me and Sabo. We were hiding some treasure, and Luffy found us. He found out about our wish to be pirates, and he told us about his dream, to be pirate king. We tied him to a tree, but the pirates we had stolen from made an appearance. We didn't untie him, and they picked him up. He didn't seem scared or anything, and he didn't even attempt to lie, seeing as he's terrible at it. The pirate, I forgot his name, picked him up. He admitted he knew where the treasure was, but he refused to tell them where. They took him to their hideout. When me and Sabo got there, all the other pirates were beaten and unconscious. He was tied to the rafters, and he was being choked and hit repeatedly with a spiked glove. And apparently, he refused to scream or cry. He was just being beaten. Me and Sabo stopped them, and when we got away, we asked him why he didn't say anything. And then, the seven year old child, told me that being alone was worse than pain."

He petered off smiling. "He was the second person, besides Sabo, to accept me for who I was."

Finally, Nami poked her head up. "Who's this Sabo person?"

Ace looked at Nami. "Sabo was our older brother. He was the son of a noble, and the polar opposite of us. The only thing me and Luffy had in common with him was the fact that we all hated our parents."

"Wait, Luffy hated Dragon? He seemed unconcerned with being the most wanted man's son."

Ace looked at Zoro, the one who spoke, "He never told you?"

"Never needed to." Came Luffy's voice from behind them. They all whirled around, and Ace grabbed him in a crushing hug.

"Gah! Ace! Stop doing that!" Luffy flailed as he hit the deck, Ace on top of him.

"You're never going to get out." I remarked lazily. Luffy stopped flailing and glared at me.

"You think I don't know that! Ace! You're breaking my ribs!"

He finally was let go of, and glared at Ace. Ace pouted. "I've thought you were dead for years! I'm hugging you if I want!"

Luffy rolled his eyes. "You should really keep up with the news. I knew _you_ were alive, why didn't you know I was!"

Ace huffed. "I don't like newspapers! Plus, you look different from the little kid I knew!

Luffy tapped a tattoo on his right wrist. "Did this not clue you in?"

It was a tattoo that read ASL. The A was yellow, the S was blue, and the L was red.

Ace huffed again, but Sanji decided to but in. "What did he mean by hated your parents?"

Luffy looked at Sanji, who was giving Luffy a _spill-or-no-meat-for-a-week_ look. Yes, there's a look. Luffy sighed. "Ace hates his dad because of his notoriety and Sabo because he could never be free."

"I meant you dumb-ass!" yelled Sanji. Luffy blinked. "Why does that matter?"

Ace poked Luffy. "If you're not telling them, I am." Luffy glared at him, then pouted childishly. "That's blackmail!"

Ace sighed. "I guess I'm telling you."

I watched interested. Luffy looked at me desperately. "Marco! Shut him up!"

I shrugged, and Ace smiled deviously. Luffy grumbled to him "I'm dying your hair purple again when this is over."

I look over at Ace. "Remind me _not_ to let him meet Thatch."

Ace ran his finger through his hair and glared at him. "Were the chicken feathers not enough!"

"Anyways, I guess I'm telling you." Luffy sighed, downcast.

"My mom was persecuted for being Dragon's wife, and she was forced to marry him wen she had me. I was abused at home, and one day, someone tried to kill me by forcing me to eat a devil fruit and then drowning me." Ace looked on in realization.

"That's how you got your devil fruit!"

"Yeah, he had lot's of fruit on hand, and said something about wanting to know what it does before eating it. Anyways, I escaped, and I was treated as more of a freak. After a while, my mom snapped. She killed herself when I was five, and then, in her dying moments, shoved the knife into my hands. Her last words were to condemn me to a fate of being alone." Everyone looked at him in realization. His dark hair covered his eyes, and he was looking on the floor. He continued. "Everyone suspected me of being the murderer. Everyone but Makino and the mayor. So, I kind of stopped caring. I hated Dragon for pushing my mom to this. The only thing that kept me from suicide was the fact that Makino and the mayor would be sad. And then Shanks gave me a reason to live." Luffy smiled, holding his hat.

The other straw-hats looked on in expressions that ranged from horror, sadness, and sympathy. He looked up with a small smile. "But who cares about that now? After all, I just found my older brother!"

The other Straw-hats looked at him in surprise. Luffy turned to them. "Listen, don't let what you just heard change your viewing of me. I'm still the same person." He smiled and then got up, and dusted of his shorts. "Come on, Ace. Rayleigh say's he'll be finished in a few days. Guess we're staying on the Moby Dick for the time being. Now, I want to meet your new family!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me and Ace took Luffy to Pops first. Luffy walked up to Pops and looked him straight in the eye.

"Thank you for giving Ace a family. He needs one."

Pops laughed. "Guarararara! He's always going to have a family with us! Why don't you join?"

Luffy smiled. "The future Pirate King can't have a captain, can he?"

I just stared shocked at his audacity, while Ace muttered "Same old Luffy."

"Guararara! Cheeky brat! You're just like Ace!"

"No, Ace has manners. Sometimes."

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Ace was shaking to hold in his laughter. Whitebeard did no such thing.

"Ace. I like your brother." He turned towards Ace. "He hasn't tried to hurt me yet, unlike you."

Luffy looked up at Whitebeard. "Oh, he tried to murder you too?" He turned towards Ace. "Ace, stop trying to kill people you just met. Makino would be mad."

Ace turned red. "SHUT UP LU!"

Luffy snickered, than ran out of the room as Ace started throwing fireballs at him. I sighed and followed the two siblings so Ace wouldn't burn down the ship. Again. The next person we ran into was Izo. Ace bowled him over yelling "Get back here Lu!" Izo carefully picked himself up and then asked the most pressing question on his mind.

"Ace, who are you trying to kill, and why?"

Ace started whirling around the room and stopped once his eyes landed on Luffy, who was leaning against the doorway. "Who's your friend, Ace?"

Ace threw a fireball at the boy, who simply disappeared and reappeared next to me. "Are you an okama?" He asked, looking at Izo. Izo yelled at him.

"I'm a CROSS-DRESSER! NOT AN OKAMA!"

He looked at Izo and then sighed. "Either way, Sanji's going to scream." He smiled and then dodged another fireball from Ace.

Ace suddenly realized. "Wait, why am I mad again?" Everyone in the room introduced their face to their palm.

Luffy looked at Izo. "So, you're his brother too?" Izo looked at him interested.

"You're Luffy? The kid he always talks about?" Luffy sighed and looked at Ace.

"I told you, you have a brother complex." Ace got mad again.

"I DO NOT HAVE A BROTHER COMPLEX!"

"Yes, you do" chorused Marco, Luffy, and Izo.

"Who has what now?" asked a voice from behind Izo.

"Hey, you're Luffy! I always wanted to meet you!" The voice was identified as Thatch.

"Hell no." I said, fearing the pranks the two could do together. "I heard the stories on what the kid did!"

Thatch looked at Luffy with an impressed expression. "Ace say's you dyed his hair purple and covered him in chicken feathers."

Luffy smiled innocently. "Ace said I could do whatever the hell I wanted with the inedible stuff. So I glued chicken feathers on him and a beak for good measure."

Ace looked at him in annoyance. "I still don't know what you did to my hair to make it purple."

"You don't want to know." Luffy grinned deceptively.

Ace shuddered. "Knowing you, it was animal blood."

"Wolf to be exact."

I look back between Luffy, Ace, and Thatch. "Why do I feel like the worlds about to end if the three work together?"

"Because it will." came Izo's reply.

"We're not going to get a good night of sleep while he's on the ship."

Luffy looked over at us. "Our ship will be finished in three days."

Marco and Izo groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the third division woke up to find that they were now gender-bent. Well, not quite. Apparently, Luffy possessed a certain degree of control over hypnosis, though he said that it tires him out. He and Thatch sneaked into the third division cabin, and Luffy put a simple hypnosis command on them. They now believed they were gender-bent in their sleep. Luffy and Thatch were rolling in laughter as the shrieks of the third division were heard, and the other divisions were trying to convince them that no, they did not mysteriously change gender in their sleep. Jozu's reaction was definitely the funniest.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!" He yelled out.

Luffy only said "God's an asshole. He doesn't know Logia's aren't unbeatable."

Thatch stared at him. Luffy clarified "There's this guy on a sky island who calls himself god. He ate a lightning logia fruit, and I beat him up 'cause he took my friends.

Thatch nodded dumbly and resumed watching the show.

Jozu was freaking out at his new body, and a terrified expression crossed his normally stoic face.

Thatch clapped Luffy on the back. "Kid, you're devil fruit is awesome."

Luffy stuck his tongue out at Ace. "See! Even he agrees!"

Zoro, Luffy's first mate and apparently best friend just shuddered. Thatch smiled a bit. "Maybe I should get one... could be good for prank-"

"Hell no." Almost everyone said at once.

Jozu had been reduced to hugging his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth, whispering "I'm a girl, I'm a girl, I'm a girl."

Usopp looked over at Luffy. "Hey, I have enough footage. Want to release him from this nightmare?"

I looked at him curiously. He was holding some sort of shell with a viewing screen on the back. Usopp cleared up what it was. "It's a Memory Dial. I can take pictures and videos with it. And blackmail."

Nami grinned greedily. "We're selling the tape to the highest bidder!"

Luffy waved his hand, and Jozu instantly stopped rocking. He looked up with a _WTF_ expression, and then his memory kicked in. He growled out "Thatch, so help me, you are dead!"

Thatch and Luffy hightailed it out of there, Jozu on his heels. Luffy took to the skies with his wings yelling down "Sorry Thatch, you're on your own!"

I walked out to see that the third division's mind affliction had been lifted. Several snipers were pointed at Luffy while Ace was making death threats to whoever touched his little brother. Of course, the death threats were soon directed at said little brother when he picked up Ace to use as a human shield.

"Luffy! Put me down!" Luffy let go of Ace, who crashed onto the deck. Luffy had vanished again, but my Haki sense told me that he still was in the spot where he disappeared. Suddenly, my Haki was neutralized, and I couldn't sense where he was anymore. A large and intense blast of Haoshoku Haki hit everyone, and the third division fell down, foam coming out of their mouths. I turn to Ace, the only other person besides Whitebeard who I knew had Haoshoku. "Was that you?"

Ace looked at me, and responded. "No. And I doubt it was Whitebeard." Our minds reflected back on the Haoshoku blast we felt in the woods, and we came to the snap realization. "Luffy!" We spoke in tandem.

Luffy shimmered into view next to us. "Yes?"

Ace rounded on him. I noticed that whatever was blocking my haki was lifted. "You have it to!" He accused.

"What, Haoshoku? Yeah, I have it."

"The Haki that only one in a million have. And we both just so happen to be brothers, and both have it."

Luffy nodded slowly. "I've been training it for two years with Rayleigh."

"Oh, so that's what the Mugiwara's disappearance was. Training to enter New World." I mused. "I still want to know how you blocked my haki."

Luffy looked at me. "I used my devil fruit. When I disappear from view, my haki mixed with my fruit's powers to hide myself from haki users."

Ace looked at Luffy. "Hey, it might be fun to spar against you now. You seem to be actually able to control you powers."

Luffy hit him on the head. "Well, I don't disappear randomly."

Ace laughed. "Yeah, Dadan got real scared that time you randomly vanished at dinner."

Luffy smiled in remembrance, and took up a defensive stance. Ace stood carefully, and then suddenly attacked Luffy, who dodged the flaming fist by stepping to the right. He then went invisible, and I couldn't follow where he was anymore. Obviously, Ace couldn't either, as he just burnt everything he could, and kept a defensive stance. Luffy would appear randomly in different places around the ship, and Ace would send a fireball at him. Finally, Luffy appeared fully, crouched on the railing. Ace wasted no time in throwing a flame fist at him, and he jumped upwards, probably higher than a normal human being can. He jumped over Ace's head, who was sending fire bullets. Luffy twisted and turned his body, efficiently dodging each bullet. He gracefully landed on the deck, his hands curled, one in front his face, another behind his head (think weeping angel pose). Quickly, black energy gathered around his fingertips, changing them into claws. Ace drew his knife in retaliation. The black energy stayed around his fingers, making a smoke like effect. "Those are some new tricks." Ace commented.

Luffy grinned, and you could see dagger like teeth filling his mouth. "When we were kids, pretty much the only things I could do was go invisible and fly. Now I actually _know_ what I am. Obviously I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Ace pulled back his arm. "Let's see you dodge this!" The entire half of the deck Luffy was standing on was engulfed in flame. I was _very_ glad we decided to fire-proof the ship.

"Dodged." came Luffy's reply. He was standing next to Ace, and quickly kicked him in the ribs, sending him flying into the railings.

"You can teleport!" Ace's voice was full of enthusiasm, despite being sent flying.

"I wish." Luffy laughed back. Ace jumped up from the side, and sent a storm of fire at him. Luffy dodged them, but one clipped him in the arm, severely burning him. Luffy didn't even glance at the arm as black steam curled from it, restoring his arm to normal. Sort of like my flames.

Haruta had sneaked behind me and commented "Luffy has a very different fighting style. His seems based off of surprise, whereas Ace relies on brute strength."

I glance over at the fighting duo. Luffy had yet to get another shot in, and besides the burn Ace gave him, he still effortlessly dodged each attack. I decided to say "He seems to only attack when he know's there's a chance to land a hit. Tire out your opponent by dodging each attack, and then give him a devastating blow. But Ace isn't one to tire out very easily."

"Yeah, but he still isn't shifting to the offensive... never mind."

Just as Haruta made that comment, Luffy had suddenly appeared behind Ace, and raked his claws in four parallel lines below his neck, avoiding the tattoo. He had also kicked Ace as he made the cuts, and Ace pitched forward, but recovered his balance quickly, and whipped around with his foot. His attack just barely missed Luffy, landed in a crouch across from Ace. Seeing his opportunity, as Ace's center of gravity was shifted with the kick, he jumped forward, performing a forward handspring that ended with him sending Ace crashing into the deck back first, Luffy standing on top of him. Luffy pointed his claws at his brother's throat and smiled.

Ace grumbled as Luffy got off him, and helped him up. The claws retracted into normal fingers, and the black mist dissipated. "You got pretty good" Ace grudgingly admits. Luffy just laughs.

"Now you know how hard it is to fight with a new devil fruit!"

"At least I know what I am!"

"I do too! Now, at least..."

I look at him curiously. "What are you, anyways?"

He looks at me. "I found out shortly after Ace left. I'm a vampire!"

He smiles, flashing his fangs.

Ace pokes him. "That's kind of creepy, Lu."

"So is being made of fire. Beside's my crew's used to it. Mostly."

Everyone looked kind of surprised, and a bit scared at the fact that Ace's little brother was a vampire. Me included. "So does that mean that all the myths about vampires are true?"

Luffy sits down cross legged on the deck. "Well, I do burn in sunlight in my full form, but if I use haki, all that happens is that I catch on fire. No, stakes don't hurt me, and I just hate garlic, it doesn't do anything to me. Neither does holy water. The fruit makes me much faster and slightly stronger, I control dark energy, and can hypnotize people to a certain extent, like what I did to the third division. Anything else?"

Thatch hesitantly asked "Do you... drink blood?"

"Animal blood, yes."

"I don't know whether to be creeped out, or thankful it's not human."

Ace just sighs and say "Be thankful. Just thankful."

"Well, I _could_ drink yo-" Ace slapped his hand over his brother's mouth.

Thatch looked slightly green, and Ace glared at his brother.

"You're creepy, you know that?" I tell Luffy.

Luffy grins from behind his brother's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fifth and twelfth division woke up tied to various objects around the Moby Dick, and several people were stuck on the mast. The entire seventh division had marker on their foreheads saying 'No division is safe', and their hair was dyed either black or red. Apparently, Luffy ran out of ink, since several people had the words written in some red liquid, which freaked out everyone even more. When questioned on how Luffy and Thatch had enough time to do this, it was revealed that Luffy never sleeps, being a vampire-human.

Luffy and Thatch were quietly whispering in the corner, and randomly giggling. The divisions yet to be pranked were _very_ scared. So far, the third, fifth, seventh, twelfth, and fifteenth division had been 'hit'. The fifteenth division was found tied to a rope and dangled off the side of the railing, which severely freaked out the devil fruit users in that division. By lunch, the ninth division had been hypnotized into thinking they were chickens, and first division was temporarily (Luffy assured them) narcoleptic. To make things even worse, Ace and most of the Mugiwara crew had joined in on the efforts. Apparently, the Mugiwara crew had been involved in _many_ prank wars, and they were all absolutely brutal in their pranks. By dinner...

Robin and Brook had stolen the entire sixth division's left shoe, left pant leg, left side of the shirt, etc. Nobody but the pranksters knew how they did it. It involved Robin mercilessly tickling everyone, while Brook cut everything in half.

The eighth division's floor had been taken out by Franky, and a mirage tempo was created by Nami, so anyone unlucky enough to step in there fell to the room under it.

Ace had convinced some of the Saboady islanders that the tenth division stole stuff, and it didn't help that Luffy randomly grabbed someone, and hypnotized them into stealing another thing. The tenth division was stuck in police custody for hours, tied up, while Luffy randomly appeared and laughed at them.

The eleventh division's food at dinner had been spiked with something or the other, thanks to Thatch, Sanji, and Chopper. The entire division now acted like kids on a sugar rush.

Usopp had sniped everyone in the thirteenth division with either rotten eggs, fish bits, or hot sauce.

The fourteenth and sixteenth division were very scared after that. The second and fourth were just glad for their respective protectors, Thatch and Ace.

When asked why they were participating in a prank war, most of the Mugiwara's replies were that prank wars on their ship usually ended in violent counter-attacks, and Luffy and Zoro teaming up. And you don't want Luffy and Zoro to team up. The rest of the crew decided not to ask, as many of the other Mugiwaras shuddered, obviously remembering a painful memory. The divisions resolved to never find out what happens when Zoro and Luffy unleash hell.

At night, the remaining two divisions were 'hit'. The entire fourteenth division was covered in glitter, and many of them were fixed with sparkling faerie wings of all things. And the costume wings were stuck on tight, too. The fourteenth division had to endure taunts from the rest of the other people who were hit. Although, the only problem was that none of the pranks had worn off yet, and the ominous message on the seventh division's foreheads was yet to wash off.

The sixteenth division's beds were made with some 'Pop Greens' in them, so when the division went to bed, they were promptly swallowed by a plant, which spit them back out. They were still covered in saliva as they trooped down to breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luffy and Ace were forced to go down to the island they were stopped on, seeing as they were both bottomless pits that ate everything, and that if they kept sparring on the ship, despite being fireproof, it might just fall apart. The two brothers were just walking to the city to get supplies, when someone yelled out.

"Mugiwara!"

Luffy turned towards the voice in confusion. A girl was rushing towards him with a knife.

"Die!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So, what do you think? Sorry about not posting Hatred, I haven't even started the chapter! I have a plot sketch for Recovery's next chapter, Different is halfway done, and..._

_...the plot bunnies won't leave my head._

_Don't forget to take three minutes to review! Please! I live of off reviews, and welcome criticsm. But no flames 'kay? Or else, I kill off someone_


	2. Arc 1 part 2

Wow. Apparently, I can actually be funny. STOP LAUGHING! According to a couple reviewers, it's true! I have yet to tell if it was sarcasm or not...

Oh well, I'm on a roll, and you can't stop me!

By the way, the voices in my head are not cooperating.

_Voice 1- Fooooood_

_Voice 2- OH, OH! NEW PLOT BUNNY! _

_Voice 3- Goddammit, I need to work on my grades_

_Voice 4- Oooooh, shiny..._

**Disclaimer-I'm pretty sure no one on this site owns One Piece, me included.**

* * *

Luffy blinked as he dodged the knife that the twelve year old girl was thrusting at him. He then asked the million beri question-

"Do I know you?"

The girl looked up at him, and was just glaring at him. Finally, she answered. "No"

I looked at her in shock, and and quite a bit of surprise. Luffy asked again.

"Do you know me?"

"No"

By then, my eyebrows were threatening to float off my face and Luffy just looked sideways at her, dodging another sloppy knife thrust. "So, you're trying to kill me because?"

"'Cause my captain wants it! And if I don't he'll-" She cut herself off as she started sobbing. Luffy crouched down and cautiously held the knife in between his thumb and forefinger. The girl tried to jerk it out of his grasp, but he held it firmly, and the weapon didn't budge an inch. He looked her in the eye and said softly

"He's threatening someone close to you?"

The girl only nodded her tear stained face. Carefully, Luffy let go of the knife, and the little girl let the hand drop to her side. "What's your name?" He asked.

The girl sniffled a little, and then answered, "Apis."

Luffy looked visibly startled. "What're you doing off of Warship Island!"

Apis looked up at him in shock. Then, recognition dawned on her face and she flung her arms around his neck ad sent him flying into the dirt. "Luffy!", she smiled.

(A/N Luffy looks a bit different after the skip, and he was also never called Mugiwara during the filler anime arc, so Apis didn't recognize him, plus, his hat was around his neck, so you could barely see it.)

Luffy grumbled out "Is everyone going to do that to me today! 7th time today!" while glaring pointedly in my direction. I smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"So, going to introduce me to your little friend?" I ask, looking at Apis critically.

"Ah, right. This is Apis. On my way to the Grand Line, I helped her save her friend from some corrupt marines. Apis, this is Ace, my brother."

Apis grinned up at me. "Your brother's cool!" She smiled. Then she turned serious. "Luffy, some pirates got Ryu!"

Luffy gasps a little in shock. Then he looks at her questioningly. "Who took him?"

Apis sobs a little, clutching Luffy's shirt. "Th-th-the Kid pirates!"

Luffy cocks his head to the side, and gently removes Apis from his chest. He gets up, off the road, and then turns towards me. "Kid Pirates? I know him. Come on,. we're getting Ryu back."

I nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apparently, Luffy and Kid knew each other. Well... I'll let the conversation do the talking...

"Kid! Why would you kidnap Ryu!" Luffy was obviously angry, and black smoke curled from his clenched fists.

"What? You mean the dragon thing?"

"YES! Now hand him over!"

Kid glared back at him, which I admit was pretty fearless. Luffy was downright terrifying when he was angry, which was fortunately, almost never.

"Why?"

"Because, Kid, that dragon happens to be a friend. Now hand him over, or else." Luffy punctuated his last sentence by flicking his eyes red, which was something he did when he was mad ever since he was seven, and frankly, scared the crap out of me. Kid rolled his eyes, and motioned to one of his crew. A dragon was brought out in front of us. Apis, who was hiding behind Luffy, rushed forward and hugged Ryu. She then began to have what seemed like a conversation with the animal. Another voice called out.

"Oh, Mugiwara-ya? What are you doing on this island? It's bad enough that Whitebeard's here, and now there's three Supernovas?" Law had emerged from the trees that surrounded the clearing.

Luffy looked at him. "We have to stay for a couple more days. Apparently, the coating process is taking longer than usual."

Law sighed and then stated "The Marine's will be here any minute now."

Luffy grinned, flashing a fang. "I haven't had a decent fight in ages."

I call down from the tree where I was hidden "I'M OFFENDED!"

I jump off the tree branch I was perched on. Luffy laughs.

"You set yourself on fire more often than me."

"Like you were any better when you first got your fruit." I grumbled.

"I didn't set the ship on fire every other day."

Both Kid and Law stared at the two of us fighting. Finally, Law spoke up.

"You're Whitebeard's second division commander, Fire-fist Ace, correct? Bounty of 550 million?"

I nod.

"And you know Mugiwara?"

I grin. "I'm his brother!"

Both of the other crews step back in shock. Then Kid laughs.

"Oi, fire-fist. Watch out, your brother's got a bounty almost as high as yours!"

I turn to him. "What have you been doing?"

Luffy grinned. "I think the Marines are still sore that I burned down two of their strongholds. and broke out a bunch of people in Impel Down."

I laugh loudly. Then suddenly realize just what he said. "WAIT! YOU BURNED DOWN TWO MARINE STRONGHOLDS!"

"HEY! I didn't do as much damage to Eneis Lobby as the Buster Call!"

I shake my head. "I don't know whether to kill you for being so reckless, high-five you for pissing Marine's off, or hug you for being responsible for the mass breakout in Impel Down."

Luffy nervously fidgeted. "Let's go with high-five. I'm not hitting the dirt again."

And then, some pissed off Marines started rushing in.

"Mugiwara!" several yelled.

Luffy turned towards them, and then started shaking in barely concealed laughter. Kid, Law, and I simply laughed out loud. On each Marine's shirt was the pink symbol of the Straw-Hat pirates, and on the back of the shirts were several different initials. I assumed that the initials belonged to different members of Luffy's crew.

I turn towards my little brother. "Dude, your crew is awesome."

Luffy laughs. "Of course they are! So, just like old times?"

I look critically at them. Then we both turn to each other, grin, and run into the middle of the marine platoon, back to back.

I call behind my back. "These marines are worse than the animals we hunted when we were little!"

Luffy laughs, then quickly goes invisible. I hear shouts from all the Marines.

"Hey! Where'd they go!"

I smile, and we begin to take down Marines left and right. It was so nostalgic, fighting with my little brother. Soon, no Marines were left standing. The weird dark mist at the edge of my vision was dispelled, and Luffy came into view. I looked down at myself, and realized that Luffy had somehow managed to shade me, and make me invisible as well. That explained a lot.

"That's a new trick, Luffy."

"They're all new tricks." Luffy responded dryly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Two days later, Luffy and his crew set out for Fish man Island. Me and Whitebeard still had some business aboard Saboady, so we stayed behind. Luffy had promised to come back, and Pops had promised him a place on board the ship whenever he needed it. Luffy had thanked him, which was unusual, and then disappeared beneath the waves. I smiled to myself. My brother was definitely a pain in the ass to the marines. I was _so_ proud of him.

* * *

_Stupid line breakers, not working the way they should. Whatever. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter in comparison the the first one, but 7k+ is pretty hard to beat for me, because I write with burst of inspiration, that are usually short lived._

_So, hope you like it! I've already taken a liking to this story, and I think that I'll be updating it the most often. Don't worry, I'm still doing all the others, just expect that for about two more weeks in a row, I'll be updating this one._

_Allonsy! Geronimo! See you next week! Etc.!_

_-Nivena_


	3. Arc 1 part 3

Whew! *wipes sweat off brow*

Typing power!

**I don't own One Piece. I don't have the dedication.**

* * *

Ace had somehow gotten himself sick, and was now in a deep sleep, muttering very disturbing things about how he should never have been born, and being the devil's son. All the doctors on the ship had confirmed our belief. Ace was suffering a mental trauma, and there was nothing we could do about it. None of us had been in Ace's place. And worse still, we couldn't track down the devil fruit user who did this to our beloved brother. And according to the doctors, almost nothing could snap Ace out of it, except for someone close to him, closer than us. Wait a minute. Closer than us...

I had an idea.

* * *

"Puru-puru-pu- Clank"

"Hello, who is it?"

"Ah hey Nami, it's Marco."

"Oh, hey Marco. Why're you calling?"

"Is Luffy there? Something's happened to Ace."

I heard Nami gasp, and then call out for her captain.

A pause, and some indistinguishable noises later, I heard Luffy's voice.

"What happened?" His voice was laced with worry.

"A devil-fruit user got him, and now he's stuck in a mental state. We need someone closer to him than us to snap him out of it."

A long pause and then "Where are you?". Luffy's voice was shaking in fury, and I felt sorry for whoever was on the receiving end.

"We're in the capital city of Alabasta."

"Take him to the royal palace, and say you're my friends. Hopefully they'll let you in. I'll be there as soon as possible."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

We did as Luffy told us, and went to the door of the royal palace. Just me, Jozu, and Ace. We did not expect the princess herself to answer the door. She looked at us in a little worry when she saw Ace's condition. Ace had a bout of self-harm when he came to, and kept trying to cut himself with a sea-stone dagger. I had knocked him out before too much damage had been done, but there were still sizable scars everywhere.

"We're friends of Luffy's. He'll be here soon."

The princess, Vivi, smiled. "Friends of Luffy's are friends of mine." She stepped aside and let us in. She then led us into the infirmary.

"So, how's Luffy doing?" She asked, smiling at the thought of seeing him again.

"Ah, he's fine. He's gathered a strong crew as well. So, how do you know him?"

"Two years ago, he saved my country from a civil war by defeating the true villain, former Shichibukai, Crocodile."

"Ah yes, I believe I read about that. He declined a Shichibukai offer not long after that, correct?"

Vivi smiled again. "Yeah, he said something about having no boss."

I laughed with her. We sat in silence for a few minutes, until a guy, I believe he was known as the falcon guardian, Pell arrived.

"Vivi-sama! Luffy is here!"

I looked behind him to see Luffy behind Pell. Vivi rushed forward and tackled him, making him hit the ground.

"Come on!" I heard him whine, but he was grinning none-the-less. "Good to see you to, Vivi!"

He got up, and the smile instantly melted off his face when he saw Ace lying on the bed, bleeding. He rushed towards him, and carefully touched his scars. Slowly, he traced his finger up on of them, and the black smoke that accompanied his powers steamed. The open wound knit together, and not a scar mark was left. I raised my eyebrows. "How'd you do that? My flames can't do that?"

"My powers are based off of darkness and self-harm. When I take away his pain, I give it to myself. It just hurts like I got the wound myself, but the mark doesn't appear. Your powers are based off of the brightness and good, so I doubt you can do the same things. Also, using my powers on other people is more tiring than using it on myself."

"Wait, don't hurt yourself! Just"

Luffy didn't listen. He kept tracing each cut, closing it up. He showed almost no sign of registering pain, but I noticed slight tensing in his muscles. Finally, he was done. He turned to me, keeping a hand resting on Ace's shoulder.

"What happened to him?"

"He's been in a depressive state. Keeps talking about how he doesn't deserve to live. It's all that damn devil-fruit eater's fault"

I noticed that his irises became blood red, and I remembered from Ace's many stories about the kid that it only happened when he was significantly mad. I also remembered that he didn't get mad often, or at all.

Ace decided to wake up then. He then glared at Luffy, who looked back, his eyes yet to fade back to their original color.

"What are you doing here?" Ace spat out.

"I'm worried about you, dumb-ass."

"Why? I don't deserve to live." Ace muttered.

Luffy's grip tightened on his arm, causing Ace to flinch in pain.

"Neither do I." Luffy stated calmly.

"I'm the devil's son." Ace glared.

"So am I."

"I killed my mother."

"So did I."

Luffy's grip kept tightening with each statement. Finally, he hoisted Ace up by the shoulder and looked him dead in the eye.

"Nobody will ever understand us. Except us."

Ace glares, and his control over his devil fruit slipped. He began to burn slightly. Luffy calmly covered his arm with Haki, and kept staring into his eyes.

"You don't understand me at all!" Ace struggled against Luffy's grip. If he was himself, he would have easily broken it, but he was slightly delusional.

"Ace, your mother died for you to have a good life, not end it prematurely. Remember that."

Ace kept struggling, glaring at him heatedly.

"I understand your situation better than almost anyone else. We were both condemned to a fate of living our lives alone, you by your father's legacy, and me by my mother's dying words. Neither of us should be still alive, having killed the people who brought us into this world. We were left to be scorned, laughed at, and despised. The world is trying to make us lose our will to live. So you know what you do? You get right back up, spit in the world's face, and you _smile_."

Ace stopped writhing and looked at him with a little suspicion. Finally, his eyes cleared, and he threw his arms around Luffy's neck, making him hit the ground with a resounding 'thud'.

"Is this going to become a thing?" Luffy glared, but his eyes spoke of untold happiness.

(A/N Alright, let's cut the weird, froo-froo writing style)

Vivi laughed from the corner. "Heartwarming speeches seem to be your expertise."

"Yes. Yes they are."

* * *

Luffy had tracked down the devil fruit eater, and had done god-knows-what with him. All that was left of him was a broken and bloody pile of barely alive bones. He had thrown it on the deck, and told us to 'do whatever you want with him, but keep him alive'

When questioned on why he kept people alive his answer was simply "Staying alive and seeing your dreams get crushed is worse than death. Actually, there's a lot of things worse than death."

He grinned, and flew off.

* * *

_Well. Wonder where _that _came from. Somewhere in the dark recesses of my mind no doubt. Well, enjoy. Marineford is up next._

_Au-revoir_

_(Or as I like to call it, Ah, river)_

_-Nivena_


	4. Arc 1 part 4

I'm on a roll! Baby, you should bet on me! 'Cause I'm on a-

_*music stops*_

Awww...

_**Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece, or else this shit would be canon. Oi vey.**_

* * *

A relatively new crew-mate rushed up to me, breathless. "We've got pirates... on deck..." He paused to catch his breath. "Supernova class!"

I sighed. Now, of all times, a young rookie _just had_ to come, thinking he could take Pop's head. I walk out on deck, when a very familiar voice called out.

"I don't mean any harm, stop trying to kill me!"

I break into a run. When I get out of the cabins, the sight of nineteen year old boy in a straw-hat makes me stop. He's surrounded by my crew-mates, who obviously don't know about Ace and his relationship. He looks over at me.

"Marco!" His eyes flash in recognition.

"Luffy! What are you doing here?"

One member of my division looked at me, his gun still trained on Luffy. "You know him, commander?"

Luffy ignored him. "Something happened here, right?"

I nod and tell the crew to lower their weapons. They do so reluctantly. "Come inside, I'll tell you the whole thing."

Luffy follows me into the cabins. Some of my division enters the room, still not setting their sights off of him. Luffy glances at them with a bored expression. Then he watches me take a seat. I motion for him to do the same, and he sits down. Jack, an overeager and extra loyal member of my division holds a gun at point blank range to him, threatening him. Luffy takes no note, and levels his gaze on me. "Start from the beginning."

I tell him about Thatch and his death, how Ace went after Blackbeard, got the crap beaten out of him, and was now sent to Impel Down. I noticed that as soon as I mention Thatch's death, his eyes immediately take on a blood red color, and they don't shift back to their normal onyx. A murderous aura surrounds him as well, making several of the other people in the room uncomfortable as well. Finally, my story is over, and Luffy gets up.

"I'm his brother too, you know. And me and my crew will be backing you up, the whole way through."

Everyone else in the room looks in surprise when he say's he's Ace's brother.

"And I will infiltrate Impel Down."

I nod. "You have the best chance to get Ace out of there, seeing as you've broken out before, and your abilities are best suited for something like that."

Luffy nods. "If I fail, he'll be executed at Marineford. We'll see you there."

With that, he disappears. Jack looks very confused as to why there was no one under his gun. Finally, he asks.

"Commander, who was that?"

"Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the straw-hat pirates. On this ship, known as Ace's little brother."

* * *

(A/N Decided to skip Impel Down. Just like canon, but instead, Luffy has different Devil Fruit powers. That, and I'd screw up Impel Down for sure if I tried to write it.)

* * *

I cursed when I heard the Den-Den Mushi's message. Apparently, they were speeding up Ace's execution. The Mugiwara pirates wouldn't be able to make it there in time, so Luffy just took his first mate to Marineford. He had landed on the deck of the Moby Dick, with his green haired first mate in tow. Whitebeard spoke down to him.

"This battle is to high level for you, brat."

"I don't care. Those bastards over there thought it was okay to take a member of my family, and there is no way I'm letting them get away with it. Just don't get in my way when I save him."

Whitebeard laughed. "Guarararara! You think you can save him?"

"I know I can. And you know what else? I know I'll be pirate king, not you."

"You're full of talk."

"We'll see."

With that, he and his first mate jumped off the side of the ship, and landed on Marineford. Walking forward, they both were stopped by a vice-admiral.

"What can two lone rookies do by themselves?"

Luffy held out both of his hands in his signature stance (Basically the Jet pistol position, but with four inch claws and cat-like positioning of the fingers)

Before anyone could even blink, the vice admiral was on the ground bleeding. Roronoa Zoro had tied his black bandanna around his hair, and he had unsheathed all three swords, putting one in his mouth. Luffy's eyes were blazing red, looking like fire itself. His fangs had appeared, coming a solid inch out of his mouth. Both of them rushed forward at the same time, and attacked. The sheer ferocity of the attacks sent men down as soon as it hit them. That, and the fact that intense Haoushoku blasts kept emanating from the captain, had many men scurrying in fear. Gone was the boy who had pranked almost all the divisions in three days. Now was a man who was not about to let his brother get hurt in front of him.

"Marco, don't let that brat die." Pops told me.

I nod, and take to the skies. Luffy had made himself invisible, and his first mate too, but you could tell by the amount of people being cut down and dropping like flies where they were. Pretty soon, they made it to Marineford's ultimate defense. The impenetrable wall. Well, the two Supernovas just penetrated it. Both of them sending fierce attacks, flying blade and Haki batterings, the wall crumbled and the two surged forward. After a while, I felt a wind near me, and looked next to me. Luffy had taken to the skies as well, expertly dodging all attacks. He was holding Zoro, but kept him invisible, while sending controlled Haki spears at the people below him, giving them the impression that Zoro was still attacking them.

Finally, Sengoku had decided that they were too good for timekeeping, and ordered Ace to be immediately executed. The matter was soon taken care of when Luffy had sent a Haki attack at them, making them hit the floor. Ace just shook his head. "You too?" He asked, making Luffy grin.

He dropped Zoro to the ground, and hovered in midair.

"Kamu Kamu no Supidoshotti!" Luffy barreled through the air, going at supersonic speeds. He arrived at the execution platform, panting, but pointed his finger at the cuffs keeping Ace in his place.

"Kamu Kamu no Bakuhatsu suru"

A stream of dark energy flew from his finger to cuffs, making them explode. Ace was free, and he quickly used his newly rushing back energy to create a fire tunnel.

Sengoku yelled into the speaker.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LETTING THIS ROOKIE CONTROL THE WAR?"

"He's not really letting me, per say."

"HE'S A LOOSE CANNON!"

"No shit."

"NOT ONLY DID HE GROW UP WITH ACE AS KIDS BUT-"

Sengoku paused for dramatic effect.

"HE'S THE SON OF THE REVOLUTIONARY, DRAGON!"

"Secrets out now."

The two began fighting their way back, working in perfect sync. They were amazing and deadly to watch. At one point, they began using bullets created from their devil fruit powers, and then resumed their normal styles of attack. Luffy sliced through each of them with dual whips made of the dark energy his fruit commanded. Ace was burning everything in sight. Or, as he put it, lighting shit on fire.

Luffy noticed me, and threw Ace at me. "Get him back to the _Moby Dick_!"

I nodded and hightailed it out of there. I heard Luffy say "Kamu Kamu: Full Transformation!"

Luffy got slightly taller, and he sprouted his two foot long wings. His arms had grown sharp blades at the elbows, and his eyes had gone full on _death to you _red. His fangs had sprouted, and a dark energy surrounded him. Not to mention the fact that he was on... I don't know... fire maybe?

He fought his way back to the ship as the pirates around him began running back there as well. Kizaru and Aokiji had run, and Luffy was holding them off with sharp, crackling whips, that were hurting even the light-man. They were also Haki-imbued, and since they were stemming from Luffy's fingers, they had deadly precision. Luffy finally managed to blow them back, and rush onto the Moby Dick. He collapsed on deck from the sheer effort of interfering on the war, right after Impel Down.

The transformation shrunk back into his human one, and he passed out.

I think we all owed a debt to him for saving Ace.

* * *

_Marineford DONE!_

_YES! ACE NO DIE!_

_HAPPY!_

_If it's crappy, I'm sorry. I'm in a rush to get to the new arc, and I needed to get this over and done with. Plus, each time I wrote it, I kept thinking about Ace dyi__ng. _

_-Nivena_


	5. Arc 1 part 5

_Riiiiight. This battle will be totally non-canon._

_COME ON GUYS! Did you really think I would just end Marineford like that?_

_You underestimate my cruelty. And what this music is doing to me._

_GO 2NE1!_

* * *

Zoro had made it to the Moby Dick, and they were currently trying to get away from Marineford. The Marines, on the other hand, felt like it was a good idea to pursue the pirates. Thankfully, the Thousand Sunny came into view. Zoro swore they had the luck of the devil. Sadly, the three Admirals brought about fifty fleets with them.

"EVERYONE IN NO CONDITION TO FIGHT! GET TO THE SUNNY!" Luffy yelled. Several pirates ran to the ship, most of them with broken limbs.

"Franky, coup-de-burst them out! Chopper, stay there and tend to their injuries! Nami, navigate them to the nearest island! We'll meet you there!" Luffy had one of his rare _shut-the-fuck-up-and-do-what-the-pissed-captain-is -telling-you-to _moments. Thankfully, everyone promptly shut the fuck up and ran to the Sunny.

"COUP-DE-BURST!" The Sunny stood in the same place for a second, then shot off, flying.

"It's true! The ship flies!" Were the cries from the Whitebeard Pirate as the ship made its escape.

"Guys? Let's play." Luffy grinned turned feral. Everyone instinctively felt sorry for the Marines. "Let's see. Fifty ships, six of us."

"I almost feel sorry for them." I grin.

"Almost." Robin smiles.

We all felt our competitive tendencies get the better of us. Without warning, we all leaped off the side of the Moby Dick, and started our attacks.

Brook took to sword slashing, much like me. Robin was pretty much strangling random people as she made her way through the ships. Sanji was kicking his way through, obviously having the time of his life, if the "WHEEEE!" and "YAY!" did not make it evident. Usopp was sniping from the Moby Dick, his hits never missing. Luffy was in full form, flying from ship to ship on fire, and exploding them with his devil fruit powers. I don't know whether it was the crazed laughing, or the fact that he was on fire that scared them more. Ace and Luffy found each other midway, and a whole lot more marines were in mortal danger.

Finally, only three ships were left. The ships in question were commanded by the admirals. We all converged back on the Moby Dick.

"Right, what do we do about the bastards?" Luffy asked.

"Which bastard?" I ask.

"Me and Ace can take the bastard of light." Luffy says.

"Wait, why?" Ace asks him.

"Magma's hotter than fire, and I don't want to find out what ice does to you. I control dark energy, which is perfect for light, and you're just along for the ride." Luffy explained.

"Whoa. Did you just say something smart?" I ask.

Luffy rolls his eyes, and grabs Ace by the shoulders. They go to Kizaru's ship, or as Luffy put it, Bastard of Light's ship. Along the way, Luffy makes them invisible, to give them an extra edge. We just hang back and watch the fight about to ensue.

Luffy made the first move, with a quick whip to the side. It was followed by a burst of flame, that cut off a direction of Kizaru's escape. A sharp blade of energy came crackling by, slapping Kizaru in the cheek. A Haki-imbued punch from a certain Fire-fist sent the light user flying directly towards two crackling whips of energy. A kick to his gut from the vampire sent him flying back into Ace's Haki imbued flames. A mixture of flames and dark energy streams flew at the poor admiral. The poor man's skin was covered in bruises, burns and cuts. He kept using his speed of light powers to evade attacks, but it was kind of hard when both of your enemies were invisible, and one couldn't be sensed by Haki. The admiral didn't stand a chance against the two pissed brothers.

While that was happening, a few commanders, Marco, Jozu, and Haruto, were engaging Aokiji. The man was also being beaten to the ground. Whitebeard himself was fighting Akainu. Once Kizaru was down, Ace blew up the ship, and the two brothers got out. Luffy noticed Akainu was hit down to the ground, and quickly also noticed that Akainu was not down. He threw Ace onto the closest pirate ship and, hanging in the air, shot a well aimed whip at the about to attack admiral. It caught the attack mid-way, and it also caught Whitebeard's attention.

"Thank's brat." Whitebeard said. The two titans began battling it out again. Luffy collapsed on the deck and passed out.

(A/N Luffy is unable to sleep of free will, but if he over taxes himself, he needs to sleep.)

When he woke up, the battle was won, but the bastard Blackbeard had killed Whitebeard and stolen his powers. He had also almost taken Ace's life, instead taking an arm. Ace said he was fine, but Luffy refused to believe him. He was about to do his trick where he 'stole' your pain and sacrifice his arm to make Ace a new one. Obviously Ace was against the idea. He finally convinced Luffy that it wasn't worth it. How, I have no idea. But, the biggest thing was that Ace was alive. Both of us were happy about that.

* * *

_One part left, and then this arc is done._

_What part do you think it is?_

_SEE YA!_

_-Nivena_


	6. Arc 2

Well. New mini arc. It's basically a one-shot.

I got bored. I'm preparing the next 'arc'

BTW, 'arcs' are just mini stories. The main thing they have in common is the devil fruit.

* * *

Sabo had decided that now was a good time to scare the crap out of Dadan and her bandits. Oh, how he loved doing that. Walking up to someone who used to know him, then revealing he was alive. But this day was different. It was the day that Luffy finally made contact with Dadan again. Classic 'D' luck. Well, sure, Sabo wasn't a 'D', but he spent most of his younger life with two of them, so it must have rubbed off on him. Anyways...

The day had ended the way most days would, after the bandits had gotten over the fact that Sabo was still alive. A couple were still knocked out from having thought they saw a ghost. The bandits were settled at the table for dinner, making usual loud, rude noises. It stopped when Dadan yelled out. "QUIET!"

Everyone instantly shut up.

"Luffy's sent us stuff, and we are sure as hell reading it!"

With that, Dadan opened the thick envelope.

The first paper was a note from Luffy.

* * *

_Hey Dadan,_

_Long time no see. I would come back in person, but it's a seven day trip of pure flying just to get there, and Nami would kill me for leaving for that long. I hope you get this coo in time. I've gotten some stuff that shows bits of my life now, out at sea. I've even managed to get all of my friends bounty posters, too! Even Ace's. For some reason, his is hard to find. Maybe the WG just wants to deny his existence after the war. Sorry for not talking to you for so long! See you when I'm king!_

_Love,_

_That shitty little brat_

* * *

Everyone laughed at his letter, and turned their eyes to the bounty posters. There were ten of them, his, Ace's, and some other people who Dadan assumed were his crew. The posters were passed around. Sabo scrutinized each one.

Luffy's poster was definitely a lucky shot by the photographer. For one, he was frowning. His eyes were bloody red, and he was facing someone outside the picture. Blood dripped down his face, and he obviously wasn't the smiling idiot Sabo was so used to. The bounty made him double-take. Half a billion. His sweet, innocent little brother was at half a billion. Sabo was so proud of him.

The next one was another supernova. Roronoa Zoro, his first mate. Vibrant green hair, and lots more blood on his face than Luffy's. He had that determined look about him, and Sabo approved of Luffy's choice for first mate. He seemed like an incredibly loyal type. And, he was obviously no joke, with a hundred twenty million bounty.

Another one had some men swooning. Nami, the person Luffy had talked about in the letter. She was posing in a sexy manner, which caused me to wonder about the quality of Luffy's crew-mates. But, then again, Luffy always was a good judge of character. 16 million. Not bad.

Then was a sniper known as Sogeking. I couldn't see much on his face, because he was masked. That annoyed me. Scrawled on the poster in Luffy's handwriting was the name Usopp. 30 million.

Then was a poster that had people laughing. A crude artist's impression instead of a drawing. But the bounty was not something to be trifled with. Seventy-seven million.

Next was the image of a cute reindeer. His bounty was at 50, which surprised me. I guess the WG was basing it off of looks, since I doubted anyone weak would be in Luffy's crew.

After that was the infamous 'Demon of Ohara'. I wondered what Luffy did to get her in the crew. I also hoped her reputation for having every organization she joined fail would not harm Luffy.

Then there was a cyborg. Yeah, I didn't even want to know where the hell Luffy got him from. He seemed like a nice guy, if a bit strange.

And last of his crew was a skeleton. If I thought the cyborg was weird, the skeleton was weirder.

The final bounty poster was Ace. He was displaying his fire powers in the picture, and his face was one of pure enjoyment. I grinned when I saw the bounty. 550 million. Ah, Luffy was catching up. I snickered at the thought of what Ace would do when his weak little brother finally beat him.

After everyone had looked over the pictures, we turned our attention to another piece of paper. It was a long list.

* * *

_Dear Luffy,_

_Apparently, your crew is strange enough to merit a full list of precautions as to what to do when we encounter you. I sent it to you. Maybe you can get a kick out of reading it. I thought it was funny, and so did Garp and Helmeppo. But seriously, it's not funny when you decide to prank Marine bases. Well, it kind of is, but everyone else thinks it's annoying._

_From your friend in the Marines,  
Coby_

* * *

_So, you managed to find the Mugiwara no Kaizoku. I congratulate you. But, there are certain rules you may want to follow so that you can get out of this situation alive._

_1. Never, under any circumstances, attempt to kidnap a member of this crew. This crew, unlike most, is fiercely protective of each other. Especially the captain. So, unless you want a repeat of Eneis Lobby, don't try to hurt any of them._

_2. Despite their looks, the Mugiwaras are deadly. Don't judge any of them._

_3. Yes, the straw-hat idiot is the captain. No, he's not weak. Yes, he can, and will kick your ass._

_4. The cyborg's tears are manly. Do not disagree._

_5. The skeleton is perfectly capable of killing you all. Don't think it's a dead body._

_6. Do not be offended when the crew only send out two fighters against an armada of warships. Be terrified. This crew tends to play a game of How-many-marines-can-I-take-down, and yes, they are very competitive._

_7. If the navigator is angry, run for your lives._

_8. Do not attempt to kick devil fruit users overboard. This achieves nothing except for the crew being more pissed at you than ever._

_9. If Straw-hat Luffy's eyes are red, run for your lives. He is in a bad mood. And when that happens, he stops leaving people alive._

_10. Similarly, if any of the crew seem pissed at you, get the fuck out of there._

_11. Do not say you will hurt any of the crew's friends. It will not end well for you._

_12. The crew has friends everywhere. Most notably, the royal family of Arabasta, several division commanders of Whitebeard's, and our own Coby and Helmeppo._

_13. The crew never attempts to endanger a country. Ever. They also tend to save countries as well. So, don't get in their way, and if they say to find the bomb, _find the damn bomb.

_14. They spare their enemies, and people who the crew deem worthy people. Take it as praise._

_15. They are more than they seem. Two of them are supernovas for a reason._

_16. No, Nico Robin is not a Demon Child. Don't ever call her that._

_17. If any of them are asleep, DO NOT wake them up._

_18. Try not to engage them unless absolutely necessary._

_19. If it is necessary, don't underestimate them._

_20. Please don't get on their bad side. We don't need another insanely powerful crew angry at us._

* * *

The bandits all laughed at the list, and imagined it happening as well. Dadan takes out a piece of paper, which seem like a game scoring sheet.

* * *

_Marines Game_

_Rules-_

_Two people are sent out to fight against the next batch of stupid marines. The winner is the one who took down the most marine ships. We keep track of personal totals, and wins in a pair. Everyone has an equal chance to win._

_Current__ Standings_

_1. Luffy- 853 ships_

_2. Zoro- 702 ships_

_3. Sanji- 685 ships_

_4. Nami- 638 ships_

_5. Robin- 589 ships_

_6. Brook- 576 ships_

_7. Usopp- 459 ships_

_8. Chopper- 356 ships_

* * *

All the bandits sweat-dropped at their game, stating how it was just like Luffy to do something like this. They also had to wonder how strange the crew was to go long with it.

* * *

_Dear Luffy,_

_Alabasta is prospering so much, thanks to you! It's been raining more and more, and those old decrepit cities we saw on our trek have become amazing flourishing towns. I have to thank you for your efforts in saving my country. I miss you and your crew. I have been reading about your adventures, however. I completely forgive Nico Robin of her crimes against my country after I had heard of her past. I fully support your actions in Eneis Lobby, and I think that she is lucky to have found you. I trust that she is in good hands. By the way, Pell is still alive. He survived the explosion. How, I don't know. I hope that you know that the impact you're making on the world will be to some, terrible, but to the countries you've been saving, we full support you and cheer you on. Also, Dr. Kureha and the Drum Kingdom have an alliance with us. We hope you are doing okay. I will always treasure the memories we have together, from dinosaurs, to seeing sakura bloom in a winter kingdom. I hope to see you again._

_Princess Nefertari Vivi of the Alabasta Kingdom_

* * *

Alright. So Luffy befriended a princess. That's just like him. I grin, remembering reading about him freeing Alabasta.

* * *

_Crew Rules_

_By Nami_

_Fine. Only 5 for each of us. Just 'cause I'm nice_

_Luffy_

_1. We know you can read. Don't say otherwise._

_2. Prank wars should not involve us being tied to the mast. It's not funny._

_3. Please warn us when another member of your insane family is coming. Garp is bad enough._

_4. Do not run of the ship to the nearest island._

_5. Remember that you cannot swim. Do not attempt to._

_Zoro_

_1. When on an island, always bring someone with you. You get lost on the ship for crying out loud._

_2. Pranking Marine bases is not funny when you get caught._

_3. No drinking contests.  
_

_4. Stop fighting with Sanji._

_5. Sleeping on the deck and then getting mad when we trip over you is not allowed._

_Sanji_

_1. Stop hitting on the girls._

_2. Boys deserve food too._

_3. Don't chase skirts at every place we stop at._

_4. Stop fighting with Zoro_

_5. Kicking people through walls is not how you get them out of the kitchen._

_Chopper_

_1. You're the doctor._

_2. Tying people to the bed is not how to get them to stop moving after a battle_

_3. Neither is hitting them._

_4. Accept that Luffy and Zoro will not ever like bandages._

_5. Accept compliments._

_Robin_

_1. We do not like random eyes and ears everywhere._

_2. Nor arms sprouted randomly._

_3. Or legs._

_4. Please warn us when you sprout limbs._

_5. Don't be so gruesome_

_Usopp_

_1. Don't hide behind us when we're fighting_

_2. Stop pretending to be the captain_

_3. If you prank Luffy or Zoro, don't drag us into it._

_4. Annoying lying tales are annoying_

_5. Yes, Usopp. We know you're Sogeking._

_Franky_

_1. Stop yelling at us when we break the ship._

_2. Don't fondle the ship. We see you._

_3. Super does not have to be uttered every other sentence._

_4. We get that you're a cyborg. Stop showing it off._

_5. Yes. We get that you need cola._

_Brook._

_1. We know that you're a skeleton._

_2. Stop making skull jokes._

_3. Don't get depressed when we ruin a joke_

_4. Don't be perverted._

_5. Don't take perverseness as a compliment._

* * *

We all sighed at the weirdness of Luffy's crew.

"Alright, that's it. That's all Luffy sent us." Dadan said.

I grin and clutch my hat.

"I think I should go visit Luffy. He probably still thinks I'm dead."

* * *

_See ya._

_Till next time._

_-Nivena_


	7. Arc 3

_I really don't know where this came from._

_I'm feeling sadistic today._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Ace, Akainu, Zoro, and Sabo had somehow found themselves in one Monkey D. Luffy's mind. After a brief fight, they found out that all they were doing was going through each other's bodies. Now, all they were doing was glaring bloody murder at each other. Well, until the random girl fell out of nowhere.

She picked herself up, revealing loose silver hair to her elbows, and startling grey eyes. She was dressed in a long green puffy dress, and she was slightly smoking from being launched out of nowhere. "Ah, hello. I assume you were here for the memory tour? Sad, hurt, angry moments, am I right?" She didn't wait for a response from the pirates (and marine), she just snapped her fingers. "Right, first stop, two years old."

The grassy hills they were on shifted and changed into a forest near a river. A small boy was being held by his throat from an elderly man. He was surrounded by fruit, and an odd shaped fruit was in the older man's grip. Ace, Akainu, and Blackbeard immediately recognized it as a devil fruit. The man had a crazed look in his eye. "Now, son of Dragon, die!" With that, he forced the fruit down the poor boy's throat. Luffy had choked and gasped, and was spluttering. "I wonder what the fruit does? Well, once he dies, one of these apples will become the fruit. And it's only befitting that the son of a devil should die a devil!" The man had began laughing, while Luffy was gasping at the horrible taste of the fruit. Akainu couldn't help but fervently nod at the man's words.

The man was about to kick Luffy into the river, but a powerful wave of Haki cut him midway, and knocked him unconscious, flattening several trees in it's destruction. Ace screamed out. "WHAT THE HELL! HE WAS ABOUT TO MURDER MY YOUNGER BROTHER!"

"The pirate scum deserved it." Akainu snorted.

"HE WAS A TWO-YEAR-OLD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE BLAMED FOR YOUR FATHER'S ACTIONS! DO YOU!" Ace raged on.

"Is anybody else wondering where the Haki came from?" Blackbeard pointed out.

Sabo pointed to the younger boy. "Him."

They all realized that the wave came out of the little kid.

Ace grinned in pride. "He has it to!"

Zoro furrowed his eyebrows. "Why hasn't he displayed it before?"

A voice called out from behind him. "All will be revealed!"

They whirled around to find out that the silver haired girl from before was here.

"Hey guys! I'm your tour guide here. I'm here to show you through his darkest memories! Now, who organized the trip?"

All the men looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Nobody wants you to look through Luffy's memories?"

Blink.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. Someone wants you too see these, probably to inspire regret."

"Wait a minute. I can understand forcing Akainu and Blackbeard to see this stuff, but why would someone want us to see it?" Sabo speaks up.

"You call yourself her brother, but you don't know anything about her past before she met you." Tour guide lady said. She snapped her fingers again.

"Next stop! 3 years old!"

* * *

Boom! Shuffle! Splat! Everyone fell over in a heap. Once everyone was out, Zoro pointed to a lady holding a knife.

"Who's that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Bloody Rose, deadliest assassin of her time. Also, Luffy's mother" The tour guide was interrupted by Akainu.

"So the damn pirate has not one, but two dangerous criminals in his blood! Unacceptable!" He would have kept raging if it wasn't for the fact that Ace had been glaring murderously, and Zoro had a sword pointed at his throat. The tour guide, who they just called Silver, glared at him before continuing.

"This is how Luffy got the scar under his eye."

Bloody Rose pulled her knife into the air, and held up a little Luffy by the throat, against the wall. Ace and Sabo were about to murder her for touching Luffy, but remembered that it was a memory, nothing else. She smiled, and imbued the dagger with Haki, so his cut wouldn't heal over. She then plunged it under his eye. Luffy made no noise, just stared lifelessly at her.

"That's a shitty childhood." remarked Kid.

"THAT'S WHERE THE SCAR CAME FROM! I'LL MURDER THAT WOMAN!" Ace and Sabo yelled together. Zoro simply squirmed a bit at the sight of this. Akainu was leaning forward, obviously happy with the torture.

"You don't need to murder her." Silver remarked from the corner. "Next stop, 5 years old!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

* * *

It was a sight of Luffy being beaten and hit repeatedly with Haki imbued punches. With each hit, he just stared dejectedly at the floor. Zoro looked on with a pained face, trying not to throw up at the constant abuse. Finally she pulled out a knife again. It was the same on she had cut the scar under his eye with.

"What's she doing?" Akainu looked, interested.

She grinned and held the knife to her own throat. "Congratulations, brat. You should never have been born. Now, you've killed your own mother! Nobody will ever accept you again! You'll be alone forever!" With that she plunged the knife into her throat, and pulled it out. She pressed the knife into Luffy's hands, and let out a scream.

The door burst open. Two adults, who were the neighbors, looked at the image. Luffy's mother lay on the floor, dead, with Luffy grasping a knife, shocked and holding back tears.

Silver looked at the group. Zoro had looked away from the scene, unable to digest what his captain was hiding. Ace and Sabo were whispering things like "I'm sorry" or "We understand". Akainu was saying that he deserved it.

"Next stop, 6 years old."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"You freak!"

"Murderer!"

"You killed your mother!"

Each taunt was yelled out by a kid around eight. They were laughing at a young Luffy.

"You should meet Gold Roger's child!"

Luffy looked at the boy who said it, while Ace stiffened at the irony.

"Why?"

"Well, 'cause Gold Roger is a monster!"

"So why should I meet his kid?"

"'Cause his kid would be a monster, too!"

"No. His kid wouldn't have done anything wrong."

"Yeah, the kid did."

"What did he or she do?"

The kids were at a loss to know what to say, and Luffy walked away. Ace and Sabo were smiling. Luffy had defended Ace without even knowing him.

Silver looked at the memory. "That's odd. It's not a sad memory. That shouldn't be here! Wait, no. Never-mind."

Luffy had found a young boy. He was holding a knife, and was staring into its surface. He was around six as well. He had sighed, and put the knife to his neck. Suddenly, flashbacks of Bloody Rose's death went through his mind.

"What are you doing!" Luffy called out from behind him. The boy whipped around, then sighed. "I'm killing myself."

"Why would you do that!"

"Nobody wants me to stay alive."

Ace and Sabo immediately looked at each other.

"I do!"

"You don't even know me."

"I want you to stay alive. Too many people die because of stupid reasons."

"It's kind of sad that a six-year-old knows this." Zoro remarked.

The kid just laughed. "Well, I'm the next."

With that, he plunged the knife into his chest, right at his heart. Luffy ran forward.

"Don't do that!"

It was too late. The boy was dead. Luffy quietly stood next to him, holding his hand. After a couple minutes, he began to dig a hole for the poor boy who killed himself. Gently laying the boy in the grave, he pulled the knife out of his chest. He arranged the boy in a peaceful position, arms crossed over his chest. He was holding a rose in his left hand.

"Before Mom went insane, she told me that a rose symbolizes death." Luffy said to the dead boy. He covered the body in dirt, and on top of the grave, as a marker, he plunged the bloody knife in the dirt, and put a red rose next to it.

Akainu looked at the grave. "He didn't even know the boy, yet he buried him."

Ace smiled sadly. "That's Luffy for you. Would lay down his life for someone he just met."

Akainu glared at him. "He's pirate scum. They don't do that."

* * *

The scene changed to another one. Luffy was still six, but now he was fully displaying his devil fruit powers, in the form of huge black and red bat wings. Several people were charging at him, but that wasn't what they were aiming at. He was holding an infant in his arms, one that was crying.

"Move aside you damned brat! Give her to us!"

"No! You'll kill her!"

"What does that matter! You don't even know her!"

Luffy's wings pulled over, across his chest, shielding the infant view. "I don't need to know her."

_The scene dissolved into a flashback._

_A three year old Luffy was in a burning village. People were dying all around him. Faces that he had forced himself to commit to memory as they burned alive. Several Marines were rushing around screaming "Find Dragon's son! Burn the village down!"_

_An infant crawled out of a flaming house. She was shot down as soon as she got out by a lone Marine officer. Luffy had immediately rushed out and grabbed her, taking off. They body was slowly dying as Luffy ran away from the village. He was thinking in his head_

Doctor, Doctor, Doctor.

_Nobody came. He felt the infant's last life drain away from the body as he ran. He stopped at a not burning section of the forest, and picked two red roses. All of the watchers knew what he was doing. He dug a small hole and gently lay the infant down in it. The infant had died with a smile on his face, and a rose clutched in her tiny hand. He covered the hole, and lay the rose down on top as a grave marker. He sighed and spoke to himself._

_"You are the seventeenth person I've buried. I promise to come back again on the anniversary of your death, and honor you. And if someone is out there, please let there not be an eighteenth grave. I don't want another person dying in front of me."_

He let lose a lot of his Haki. Too much, in fact. Everyone dropped at once, and they could sense that they were dead. Luffy looked around wildly, and then sighed as he looked at the baby in his arms. "You need a doctor, you're sick."

He picked her up, and went down to his village. Everyone taunted him, calling him demon child, and words like that. He finally reached the doctor's hut, where he was promptly thrown out. He lifted his wings up, showing the sickly pale child in his arms. Tears running down his face, he managed to gasp out. "Fix her. Please. She's being chased." The doctor just turned his back on the demon child and shut the door.

Luffy stood silently, staring at the door that the doctor had just walked through. Ace screamed out. "HE WOULD JUST LEAVE A KID TO DIE!"

Quietly, Luffy arranged his wings around her once more, and walked to the forest, where he sat with the baby on his lap. Slowly, he traced his fingers over her bruises and cuts. Black steam curled off of her as he began to work his powers on her. He smiled down at the baby, who was sleeping in his arms. "I may not be able to get rid of it entirely, but I can take your pain instead."

He softly lay the girl down on the grass, and closed his eyes. Black mist appeared on his own body, causing it to writhe in agony. He still didn't scream out or make noises, because that would risk waking up the baby.

"I didn't know a pirate could be so... selfless." Akainu admitted.

Slowly, he picked the baby up. He turned her over, and lifted her shirt up, revealing a bullet wound. The wound hadn't healed over, or else the bullet would stay in there, and he wasn't skilled enough to get it out. "I still can't save you. But I promise that on the anniversary of the day you die, I'll come back to honor your death. You are the sixty-ninth grave I've dug, and you are the sixty-ninth grave I'll honor."

He slipped the red rose in her hands, and rocked her to eternal sleep. When she finally breathed her last, Luffy made another grave. One with a red rose stuck in the grave on top.

"You were too young to die. I would join you, but then nobody would be here to visit your grave." Luffy smiled at her.

* * *

The scene shifted to Garp dragging an unwilling Luffy across the mountain, Ace jumped in recognition. "This was when I met Luffy!" Zoro raised an eyebrow, interested. Akainu leaned back, muttering about useless memories. Sabo just smiled, since he had no idea what had happened, only that Ace didn't like him.

"Goddammit Gramps! I've got something to do!" Luffy whined.

"LUFFY CAN CUSS!" Zoro yelled in disbelief.

Garp grumbled and marched up to the shack, and knocked on the door. Akainu raised an eyebrow at that. "Garp doesn't knock."

"No, he busts down walls." Zoro replied, remembering Water 7.

"WHO THE HELL IS BRAVE ENOUGH TO COME HERE!" Yelled out a very angry voice. An orange, fat, gender unspecified person thundered from the door. "Oh, it's you Garp. What are you doing here! That Ace boy's already ten, you know!"

The older Ace laughs at this, while Sabo mutters and shakes his head.

Garp just laughs. "Oh really? Already ten? Well, anyways, take care of this one too. He's my grandson."

He pushed Luffy forward, and Dadan yells out. "GRANDSON! He's another monster as well, isn't he."

"People in Fuusha village call me demon child." Luffy offered helpfully.

After a few more minutes of arguing, that Luffy had probably zoned out on, seeing as they couldn't hear it, a piece of spit flew at Luffy, who neatly dodged it. He looked up at the person who did it.

"Ace, was that you?" Zoro asks, pointing to the person who spat. He was glaring down from atop a dead animal, looking like he just stopped caring about anything. Luffy glared at him and yelled out. "Hey! That's disgusting! Apologize!" Ace just walked away. Luffy was about to run after him, but then a voice floated down.

"You can pour drinks on me, throw food at me, even spit on me. I'll just laugh that stuff off."

"That was Shanks, wasn't it?" Ace questioned.

"Yup!" Silver answered brightly.

Luffy turned away, clutching his hat and grinning. He walked off to the house, and walked inside. In the dark room, a knife blade flashed in front of Luffy's neck. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm stuck living here 'cause that bastard Garp stuck me here."

"G-G-Garp?"

A weird, short person in a turban walked in. "Yes, he's Garp-san's grandson."

Luffy pinched the knife, and then exerted enough force to break it. He then walked on, and sat down on the floor.

"What are you doing!" yelled out the bandit who was threatening Luffy.

"Waiting for Garp to leave so I can go as well."

After about twenty minutes of Luffy waiting, he got up, and left the house. He began to walk into the forest, and unknowingly went on the same path Ace had as well. He got tired of walking and simply flew above the trees with his wings. When he noticed a flash of red, he dispelled the wings and went crashing down, neatly landing in a crouch. Sadly, the flash of red was not a rose bush, as Luffy needed, but just Ace.

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled Ace.

"Looking for someone." Luffy answered dusting his shorts off, and then realized something. He groaned and face-palmed himself. "I'm an idiot."

He pulled off his straw-hat, and plucked a small red rose from it. He grinned at the blood-red color.

"What do you have a rose for?" Ace questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Mom used to tell me, red roses symbolized death."

He walked off to Grey Terminal, where the grave he was going to visit was.

"So, where are you going?" Luffy asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"What does it matter?" Ace snapped back.

"Well, I'm going to Grey Terminal." Luffy smiled back at Ace, then remembered. He quickly changed his smile to a frown. Everyone he ever smiled at became a grave to dig.

He spun the rose in his hand, and put it back into his hat. He then noticed something scurrying in the corner of his eye. It was a small squirrel. He turned to it, and the squirrel ran up to him. It looked at him, and he noticed some people following it. People who were very familiar.

The older Ace groaned. "This will not end well."

"Hey guys! Look! It's the demon child!"

The younger Ace stiffened, thinking they were talking about him.

"Hah! It's the murderer!" They taunted, pointing at Luffy.

"You're from Fuusha village, aren't you." Luffy snarled at them.

"We were so happy when you needed to leave the village!"

"Hey look! The freak's trying to make a new friend!"

"Looks like another person's going six feet under!"

The taunts were merciless, and Luffy had tilted his hat down.

"I'm not a monster. You are. Every person I tried to save, every person I gave the doctor, you rejected. Just because they were with me. Now, all that's left of them is graves."

"Say's the freak!"

Luffy turned on heel, and broke into a sprint in the forest. He ran to the grave of the girl, only a fourteen when she had died. He sat down beside the grave marker, and took out the rose from his hat. He placed it on the grave, next to two other roses. The other roses symbolized the other years he had been there.

"I'm sorry Naomi. You wouldn't have died if I wasn't born. You died protecting a kid you knew nothing about. You died protecting a freak. Me. I don't deserve life. The only thing keeping me alive right now is a promise to a dead person. I promised you that every year on the anniversary of your death, I would come visit it. I'm the only one who knows you died. You died in that village that was burned down in a buster call. The one that I was the sole survivor of. You died because someone found out I was on that island. Why couldn't I die instead of you! You had no crimes, you could have stayed alive! I would kill myself, but then, all the graves I dug, all the dead people I promised, would be broken. But then, there was this pirate, Shanks. He gave me a reason to live. I have to find One Piece, and be the pirate king. I made a promise."

Luffy smiles and gets up.

"Bye."

* * *

_Hahahaha I'm feeling depressive. _

_TORTURE!_

_-Nivena_


	8. Arc 3 part 2

_DEPRESSIVE POWER!  
_I feel like I got hit by a Perona ghost.

* * *

Akainu felt like his viewpoint on pirates was changing. He certainly hoped not. But, he felt sorrier and sorrier for the young pirate. NO! He was ABSOLUTE JUSTICE! He can NOT feel sorry for the pirate!

* * *

Zoro watched as Luffy made his way back to the bandit house. He was given only a bowl of rice, and a glass of water.

"Anything else, you'll have to get by yourself!"

Luffy got up, and left. "Where are you going!" Dadan called after him.

"To get food." He responded.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CRY!" Dadan screamed.

"No thanks." Luffy disappeared outside the door. He went into the forest, and quickly found a rabbit. Growing claws, he grabbed the rabbit, and poked a hole into it's chest, killing it. He walked back to the bandit house, carving up the raw flesh, not caring that he was getting blood splattered all over him. He tore into the flesh. Zoro grimaced at his captain eating the raw flesh off of a rabbit. He walked back into the bandit house, uncaring. Many bandits stared at the sight of the little kid, tearing into the bloody flesh of a rabbit like it was normal. He pulled away the rabbit from his mouth, wiped away the blood on the back of his mouth, and asked "What?"

"Nothing." The bandits averted their eyes from the demon child. "Aren't you going to cook that?" Asked Dadan.

"Nah. Too much effort." Luffy said, and his fangs came out, as he ripped apart the carcass of the rabbit.

"DEMON CHILD!" Several bandits yelled out in fear.

Older Ace laughed at the shock on the bandit's faces.

Luffy frowned before depositing a pile of picked clean bones in front of the bandits.

Silver snapped her fingers and the memory changed again

* * *

"Ace?" Luffy asked.

"Whadda ya want, brat." Ace snapped back.

"Are you alone?" Luffy questioned.

The older Ace groaned. "It's this day." Sabo smiled a bit.

"What's it to you?" Ace shot back.

"I want to show you my treasure." Luffy looked so innocent at the time.

"Why?" Ace asked, obviously unused to people sharing stuff with him.

"Because we're both alone. And I want to show you something." Luffy tugged Ace's arm.

"No way!" Ace yelled back.

"But... they call you a demon child too." Luffy persisted. Ace's back stiffened.

The older Ace smiled. "Oi, Silver, can we skip the arguing? It's boring."

Silver snapped her fingers, and the scene fast-forwarded to one of the village.

"Demon-child's made a new friend!" A kid taunted as Luffy led Ace through the village.

"You'll find yourself in a grave soon, kid!" Another teased.

"Ignore them." Advised Luffy.

They kept moving forward, until a rock hit Luffy's back. He simply let it, even though it was a sloppy throw anyone could dodge, easily.

The taunts kept going on and on, until another voice broke the silence.

"Demon child. You keep calling him that. Why?" Ace asked.

"'CAUSE HE'S A DEMON!" Another kid yelled.

"He has a name, you know." Ace crossed his arms.

The older Ace smiled.

"They don't know my name." Luffy answered, eyes still forward.

"Why not?" Ace still questioned.

"I've been called demon child for as long as I can remember. Guess they just forgot my name. Come on Ace. I see Makino."

* * *

"Luffy!" A green-haired woman called.

"Makino!" Luffy brightened up immediately.

"Makino's the owner of the only bar in town, and our other foster mother." Ace explained.

Sabo snorted. "Dadan can't count as a mother."

"Shut up! Unlike you two, I want to watch this." Zoro snapped.

"Sorry..." The two brothers said sheepishly.

"Oh, Luffy? You made a friend?" Makino asked. "He's not dying, right?"

Luffy pouted. "No, he's not dying! I'm taking him to see one of the graves."

"Which one is it this time?" Makino asked, handing Luffy and Ace some food.

"The ten year old boy I found dying of a wolf-bite." Luffy answered. "It's the second anniversary of his death, and I haven't told him about Shanks yet!"

Ace blinked at Luffy. "Grave? You know someone who died?"

Luffy finished drinking a bit of juice before answering. "128 people, actually. I find people who are dying or about to die often. I talk to them in their last moments, hold them, make them comfortable, then bury them, and make a promise. I promise to never forget their story and return to them on the day of their death."

Ace quietly asked. "Why?"

"Well, they all die with nobody near them. So if I don't go, nobody will ever visit their graves. It gives me a reason to live."

"So that's why they call you demon child?"

"Part of the reason. All my friends are dead. It's so hard being lonely. Nobody to laugh with, smile with, play with. Just me."

Ace looked away.

"Would you be my friend?" Luffy asked tentatively.

"Would you bury me if I died?" Ace asked, still looking away.

"No."

Ace sighed, dejected.

"I wouldn't let you die." Luffy finished.

Akainu pretended to wipe away a tear. "Aw, so sweet! To bad I'm killing you!"

Zoro punched him on the head. "Don't ruin the moment!"

The scene shifted to a grave. Atop it lie a red rose, and the two boys were sitting next to it.

"I promised to come back on the day of your death, and honor you. I don't know you, and the only time I ever met you was your dying moments. But, I will come back every year on the anniversary of your death. You're my reason to live. But then I met this pirate. His name is Shanks. He gave me new reason to live. I have to give this hat back to him when I'm pirate king! Besides, I have practice! I've been hiding from marines since the day I was born. When I'm a pirate, they'll have a real reason to try and get me."

Ace stayed silent while Luffy talked to the grave. Then he lay the flower on the grave.

"What do you mean, hiding from marines since you were born?"

"I'm the son of Dragon, most wanted man in the world, and Bloody Rose, the assassin. Marines hate criminal blood."

"Ah." Ace said, remembering his predicament. "I shouldn't have been born either."

"Well, every day you live is a day you shouldn't. It's like laughing in the world's face." Luffy answered, grinning at Ace.

"You're right!" Ace grinned. They both laughed.

"Ace, do you wonder what it's like to fly?" Luffy questioned. Outside of the memory, Ace, Sabo and Zoro simultaneously burst out laughing. "OOOH!" They all yelled. Akainu looked on confusedly.

"Well, I think it would be amazing." Ace said.

"Do you want to?" Luffy looked at Ace in the eye.

"Of course! I think anybody would!"

Luffy stood up, and sprouted his wings. Ace stumbled back a bit, surprised.

"I ate a devil fruit." Luffy explained. He held a hand out to Ace. "Why don't we fly home?"

Ace took the hand, and Luffy hugged him. "Hold tight!" He said, and he pulled up into the sky.

"WHOO!" Ace yelled, and Luffy laughed. "It's amazing!"

"I know right!"

They both looked at the ocean. "Someday, I'm going to go out there."

"Me too. I promised Shanks I'd be the Pirate King!"

They both laughed, as they watched the sun set.

"We'd better get home." Luffy said.

"Yeah. I don't want extra chores." Ace agreed. They began moving in the direction of the shack on Mount Corbo.

"Ace?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for being my friend."

"Any time! But I better not end up dead!"

"Shishishi! 'Course not!"

Sabo whined out. "WHEN DO I GET TO COME ON?"

"STOP RUINING IT!" Ace and Zoro yelled.

* * *

Boom. Done.

I stopped midway, and took it up again another day. So if the mood suddenly changes, blame it on that.

Right, so a random guest reviewer asked me why Luffy's devil fruit is a vampire of all thing.

1. I once read a series about people who could change into animals. I forgot the name of the series, so if anyone knows, please PM me. I remember that once the person turns a certain age, they must chose the form they would stay in forever. Well, at the end, two changed people were trying to get her (Main character, think her name was Tessa) to chose between staying as a phoenix or a vampire. Felt fitting.

2. It completely changes his personality. Most people portray Luffy as an angel of some kind. Well, screw what most people do. I do things my way. Plus, it's kind of fun to see how it changes his personality. He's more of a freak than a rubber dude.

3. Pranks. Perfect for pranks. And judging from the first chapter, you all know how much I love pranks.

4. It's different. Most people's Mythical Zoan! Luffy stories are bird zoans. I've never seen a vampire one. If anyone else has seen one, please show me!


	9. Arc 3 (Redone)

_Replacing the previous arc with this one. I like it and all, but the next chapter started cutting too close to canon, and I don't feel comfortable writing canon. It's like I'm ripping Oda-sensei off or something. So be prepared for an even more twisted story-line. _

_Warning: Fem! Luffy_

_By the way, I'm experimenting with a new style. Don't worry, only this arc will have it. It may be a bit confusing. The scenes take place out of order, so pay attention to the sign that tells you what time it takes place in. I took pity on you guys, so the last chapter of this arc will be a time-line. But if you pay attention, it should be pretty easy to figure out what's going on._

**_Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece. Or a dog._**

* * *

"I give my life up for the continuation of Ace and Sabo's."

Ace hate that little girl, Luffia. He hated her, how she kept following him, and _never took a hint._ And now, he hated her even more for killing herself to keep him safe.

"How do you know I'll keep my word, girl?" Bluejam sneered.

"I've eaten a devil fruit. I'll sell for money. Plus, the government will do anything to keep me quiet." She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, and why's that?" He looked down at the midget girl in front of him. Sabo had to restrain Ace from doing anything rash.

"I know things. I know what happened to Bloody Rose two years ago. I know what happened to Polaris Island." She smiled. "I _lived_ there."

"And how do I know this is true?" He glared down at the girl. Luffia raised her arm, letting a small gold bracelet with a red gem glint in the light. "This bracelet used to belong to Bloody Rose. It was only made on Polaris Island."

Bluejam's eyes turned greedy. "And Bloody Rose?"

"Who's Bloody Rose?" Ace whispered to Sabo.

"Bloody Rose was a feared assassin. Vanished two years ago." Sabo explained, watching the scene in front of him.

"Bloody Rose's real name was Lianne D. Rose. Ask anybody on this island what happened to her. They'll tell you the same thing."

"What happened to her?" Bluejam seethed in impatience.

"I killed her." Luffia smirked. "And everybody will say it's true."

Bluejam looked at the honest expression on her face, and nodded.

"If this is true, we'll be back tomorrow for you. Don't escape or we will make good on our plans."

They turned and disappeared. Luffia looked to the bush that Ace and Sabo were hiding in.

"Find a family, will you?"

Those were the last words they ever heard from her.

In the morning, she was gone, dead or in living hell.

Ace and Sabo never forgave themselves.

* * *

**10 years later**

"500 MILLION!" The Tenyrubito yelled out. The crowd exploded in noise. Then the roof exploded. It seemed like a lot of things were exploding today.

"Excuse me, but Caimie is not for sale." A girl floated down from the hole in the roof, clutching a parasol to slow her decent. She was wearing a long black cloak with the hood up, covering her face. One could see the brim of a straw-hat under it, however. Shoulder length black hair spilled out of her hood.

(Yup, it's Luffy.)

"Death Princess?" Kid questioned under his breath. He had turned to leave, but things looked a hell of a lot more interesting now. Law simply smirked at the sight.

"Kyoku!" A girl with orange hair called from the back, near Kid. Kyoku smiled and waved over, then stepped aside as another figure came falling out of the hole.

"And Zoro!" She called over to the orange haired girl, whom many identified as Cat-Burglar Nami. Pirate Hunter Zoro got up, no thanks to Death Princess, and shook himself off.

"Geez, couldn't get a better landing?" He grumbled.

"Nope!" She responded cheerfully. "See, told you the umbrella was awesome!"

"No matter what you say or do, there is no way I'm going to carry one around with me." Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Suck it up."

"Oi, Caimie's been sold to the Tenyrubito!" Cyborg Franky called out. Kyoku nodded and turned to the glass bubble Caimie was in. She disappeared and reappeared right next to it, then place her hand on the glass.

"Oi! What about the bomb collar!" Zoro called out.

"Don't worry, I got it!" She called back. Most of the audience were shocked into silence by the infamous Mugiwara crew's appearance. Her fingers glowed bright purple and bolts of black and purple energy raced around the cage, and then shattered it. Quickly, she reached the bomb collar and placed her hand on it, arching energy all over it, and then pulling it off. Caimie quickly reached up and hugged her, which the other girl was happy to return. Caimie got up, and Luffy twisted the handle of the parasol in her grip. She pulled out a long, thin, curved sword from the umbrella, and quickly sliced through the chains holding Caimie. Returning the sword to it's sheath, she turned to look at her first mate.

"Not. One. Word." He growled out.

She just laughed.

"THAT WAS MY PET! Mine, mine, mine, mine!" The Tenyrubito stomped his foot childishly.

Kyoku frowned. "The hell is wrong with this world." She closed the parasol with a snap, then pointed it at the Tenyrubito. Suddenly, the entire Tenyrubito family fell forward, knocked out. Death Princess lowered her parasol and grinned. Another man walked out on the stage.

"My, my, Death Princess. I guess Shanks was right after all!" The Dark King, Rayleigh laughed.

"Shanks? You know him?" She turned to Rayleigh in surprise.

"Ah, yes. We worked on the same ship together." He smiled. Kyoku nodded and hopped off the stage.

"The Marine's should be here by now." Law pointed out.

"I'll take care of it as thanks for the show." Kid smiled.

"OI! Ever heard of ladies first!" Kyoku yelled before disappearing and reappearing right at the doorway. Law simply smiled and walked off with her.

"Just like old times?" He asked.

"Just like old times." She responded and they both walked out the door, a confused Kid trailing right after them.

* * *

**Sometime later**

This sucks. Sucks, sucks, suck, sucks. Sucks. Ace was so fucked. Not only did he have to be caught, by that bastard Teach no less, he was about to be used as bait to start a war with his captain, Whitebeard. He hated this so much. Knowing he might cause the death of several of his nakama was worse than Sadi-chan's torture. Though he refused to scream during the whole of it. He sighed inside as he heard the sound of footsteps down.

"Hello there." An unfamiliar voice sounded through the darkness. Ace looked up in surprise to see a girl dressed head to toe in a cloak, hiding her facial features from view. She was wearing finger-less gloves and clutching a black and silver parasol against her shoulder.

"Need some help?" She twisted the handle of her parasol and pulled out a long thin sword, shaped slightly like a claw. Ace frowned a bit.

"Why are you here, Death Princess?"

She simply smiled. "I'm here to get my crew back."

"Then why are you freeing me?" Ace growled out slightly.

"I don't feel like letting you die." She lifted her head, allowing Ace to see a slight smile grace her lips. With that, she let her sword arc through the air, slicing through the bars easily. She made quick work of his handcuffs as well.

"Stay here, Portgas."

"Whatever you want, Kyoku."

Death Princess Kyoku stopped outside and smiled, then lifted the front of her sleeve slightly. Ace swore he caught a glimpse of gold.

* * *

**2 years later**

_Kaido dethroned!_

_The mysterious Death Princess, former Warlord and Supernova, Law together defeated the Yonkou, Kaido. Death Princess also beat the Shichibukai, Doflamingo. In the process, Death Princess's name was revealed to not be Rikōru D. Kyoku, but Monkey D. Luffy. Why she hid her name became obvious, as she was hiding from Doflamingo. She also has a sibling-like relationship with Trafalgar Law, possibly due to both of their connections to Doflamingo. Doflamingo's Shichibukai status has been revoked due to his dealings with slavery, and enslavement of Death Princess. The World Government has suffered the loss of two of it's Shichibukai, and the dethronement of a Yonkou. It is unknown how they will fix this, as Death Princess has declined an offer to become a Shichibukai after her defeat of former Shichibukai, Crocodile. Their bounties have also received a rise in price, and the World Government has updated Death Princess Kyoku's poster to now say Death Princess Luffy._

(A/N Rikōru D. Kyoku is important. No forgetting it.)

* * *

**7 years ago**

The small eleven year old girl wheezed as she clutched her parasol tightly to her chest. She opened and pulled it above her head, squeezing her eyes shut.

_Now or never..._

She would be punished harshly if she was caught. So would the friend who helped her escape. She turned to the older boy next to her, who gave her a reassuring glance. He nodded, and she smiled.

"I'll find you." She promised. He just grinned and ruffled her hair.

"I'm sure you will."

She slowly turned her back on the only person she could consider family, despite not being blood related, and unfolded her wings. Jumping off the roof, she streaked through the sky, quickly bending the light around her, rendering her invisible.

_Promise me this._

Tears streaked her eyes as she remembered his kind actions, and her promise to him.

_Never look back._

And so, she didn't turn her head to catch a final glimpse at her savior, partner, guiding light, helper, care-taker...

...Brother.

* * *

**2 years later**

"The world is corrupt. Evil. Disgusting. I want to fight it." A raven haired thirteen-year old girl proclaimed, looking over the barren landscape.

"Of course you do." Her companion replied.

"I want to fight it as a pirate, though. I still have that promise to fulfill, after all."

_Sometimes, the thing we need most is a hand to hold us._

"Shanks still needs his hat back." She continued.

_A hand to pull us up and keep us going._

"I still need to find a family." She slowly took the hat from her head and turned it over.

_A hand that you'll only find with the people who'll never question you._

"A family?" The man next to her was visibly surprised.

_Your family._

"Yes. One that's stronger than blood." She smiled brightly.

* * *

**9 years ago**

"Keep going!" A woman cried out to her daughter. Said daughter simply grabbed her skirt and pulled harder, dragging her to a cove.

"Mom..." She wheezed. "I can bend light, right? With darkness..."

"Luffy-"

"We can escape!" Her daughter smiled brightly, then pointed to the canoe near them.

"It'll tax you to cover both of us. Just fly away!" Her mother begged.

"Together or not at all." Her four year old daughter crossed her arms stubbornly. Bloody Rose cried silently, then hugged her daughter.

(A/N REFERENCES! Excuse me while I go cry in a corner over that episode now..)

Soon, they pushed out to sea in a small, invisible canoe. Clearing the line of warships in total silence, simply rhythmically beating the paddles into the water, moving forward and farther away from the nightmare that was Polaris Island being destroyed in a Buster Call.

* * *

**7 years later**

A name. She needed a name. She couldn't use Monkey D. Luffy, that would set the government, Celestial dragons, and her tormentors after her in seconds. Lianne D. Luffy was out of the question as well. But she needed a way to capture the attention of her father, the Dragon. But it has to keep everybody else from getting it...

What did only she and her father know?

Bloody Rose was her mother, but she didn't know what she could do, since Rose was so famous.

Polaris Island? No, still too famous. Wait, no. Polaris Island itself may be too famous, but it's secret was well-kept and... well... secret.

Rikōru D. Kyoku.

That was her name now. Not Monkey D. Luffy. Not Lianne D. Luffy. Rikōru D. Kyoku. Perfect.

World look out, Rikōru D. Kyoku was coming.

* * *

_Alright, a bit short, and a bit WTFish. Don't worry. The next chapter will be more... smooth._

_Hopefully._

_To those who got the reference... There's more where that came from!_

_Watashi no kao kara nukedasu! (Get outta my face!)_

_-Nivena_


	10. Arc 3 (Redone) Part 2

_Right! This chapter will be less confusing, since it's the second chappie, and you guys have a feel for it already._

_Warnings- Fem! Luffy, confusing plot (Mainly from the writing style)_

* * *

**Like hell I'm ever going to own One Piece.**

* * *

**By the way, Rikoru D. Kyoku roughly means Remember the (D.) Melody.**

* * *

"Don't you know about pirate rules, lady!" Ace yelled, scrambling after his savior. "I have my own crew to get me!"

"Screw the rules." Was his companion's eloquent reply. "I save who I want."

"You baka!" He yelled as he caught up with her. "I don't even deserve to live!"

"Join the club." Kyoku smirked as she walked forward.

"Why you little!" Ace lit up a hand threateningly. Kyoku simply kept moving.

"My cloak's fireproof." She commented, then looked up at a hole in the roof where she fell through. Painfully.

"Oi! Kyoku! We took care of the rest!" A call rang out from above. Death Princess smiled and grabbed Ace's hand.

"Hold on tight!" She warned as she opened up her wings and zoomed up through the hole.

* * *

**27 years ago**

"Thank you for coming, Master..."

"My name is not important."

"Alright then..."

"I need you to take care of these documents for me. Keep them safe. When the D's come, give it to them."

"I understand. But why are you entrusting this to me?"

"A women will come to live on this island. She will be a carrier of D. Look after her, and give her these papers in ten years time."

"These documents. What are their importance?"

"They have the power to destroy the world."

With that ominous statement, the figure masked with a cloak left, leaving a very confused man holding onto what would become the key to upturning the world into chaos.

* * *

**19 years later**

It's only been two years. Two years since I gave my life up for those two boys. I wonder how they're doing now. I'm stuck in hell, with my only way out being the kind boy with the nodachi. Law, he said his name was. He told me that the Doflamingo guy, the guy who decided to buy me, made him his younger brother.

_This is Ace. He's three years older than you, and from now on, he's your older brother._

I suppress the memories. I can't risk losing concentration. It's do-or-die out here, even worse than with the mountain bandits. Those guys weren't so bad, but here...

I've been forced to compete in tournaments for the watching noble's sick pleasures. Kill or be killed, live life on the edge, pray you'll make it out alive to see the next day.

A sharp hit to the face jars me into reality. I retaliate with some crackling energy, which, with a little effort, I direct at my opponent. He falls over, dead or knocked out. I couldn't care less either way. I never even knew his name. Hopefully, that'd be the last round I'd have to fight. If I was boring enough, I wouldn't be called back. But on the other hand, if I didn't provide enough entertainment, I'd be whipped for putting on a poor show. To the disgusting nobles, it was all some show. They probably didn't even realize that real people's lives were at stake, instead betting on who would make it out alive.

Another reason to hate them.

Those seem to be piling up more and more, now.

* * *

**2 years ago**

"I think I'll get that little spit-fire over there! Fufufufu!" The tall man, who was probably certifiably insane (Even by Luffy's standards), gestured to Luffy, who was glaring at him.

"Do what you like." She spat out, not shifting from her position.

"Fufufufu! Ototo, come here!" He laughed, gesturing to a tall boy with a nodachi. He hesitantly made his way to the Shichibukai, then walked over to Luffy from the pirate's prompting.

"I'm Trafalger Law." He said to her.

"Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy." She stated, making eye contact.

"Oh? What's this? A 'D'? How interesting!" Doflamingo, or, as he would later be known as, flamingo bastard, cackled. "I definitely want her now!"

"A 'D'? I don't understand what that is." Law frowned at the thought of not knowing.

"Only a few people know what the 'D' means. I'm not one of them, and I highly doubt anybody else in the room does either." Luffy looked at the older boy, making him slightly uncomfortable.

"Fufufufu! Quite, quite interesting. Ototo, the 'D' is a bloodline passed on through will rather than actual blood. Most usually end up changing the world in some way or another. Like Gol D. Roger for instance!" Flamingo Bastard had a rare 'explanation' moment, which was quickly shut up.

"A bloodline passed through will? Strange..." He muses, before looking at the quiet girl in front of him.

* * *

**12 years later**

Luffy arrived at Marineford in her stolen warship right after Whitebeard. She sailed up to him then flew onto the deck, dragging Ace with her.

"I got Ace." She stated while the Whitebeard pirates gaped in shock. She then walked to the front of the ship and observed the assortment of Marines in front of her. Then she lifted a flute to her mouth. Sengoku was getting redder and redder as he realized he had been duped and there was no prisoner coming.

Slowly, Luffy played a melody, seemingly repetitive, but there were slight variations each time. Everybody gasped as the air became saturated with what most would assume was the smell of memories. Musty books, the faint smells you associated with your earliest recollections. As abrupt as she began, she stopped.

Sengoku narrowed his eyes, then pulled the broadcasting Den-den mushi to his mouth. "You, Death Princess. You're a threat to the world. You possess the power to destroy it. The power to make the world decent into chaos."

Kyoku laughed, then yelled into a broadcasting Den-den that nobody knew how she acquired. "The power to destroy the world? I can't destroy anything. That's just a rumor of the unenlightened. However, I can give it back what you have taken away."

Sengoku cursed. Revealing that information could convince several people to rebel against the government. He had thought all witnesses were dead, however. This tidbit needed to be covered up. However, the pirate had no qualms about revealing it.

Sengoku and Kyoku locked eyes from across the battlefield.

"Thirteen years ago, an island existed. The people there were peaceful by nature. However, they learned a way to distort reality using music. This made the government believe they could become a threat. They slaughtered millions of innocents, and made sure that that island became only a rumor. All in the name of Absolute Justice. Don't make me laugh! You have created a world in which a child is judged by their blood, a world where simply learning something makes you a threat, a world where corruption is ignored. You marines have no idea what true justice is." Kyoku glared.

"You, Kyoku, are a threat to the stability of the world. Will you admit it?" Sengoku spoke.

"I am not a threat because of my bloodline. I am not a threat because of my knowledge. I am a threat because I chose to be free. Is that correct?" Kyoku smirked.

Sengoku REALLY wished that this execution wasn't being broadcasted across the world. He cursed Kyoku's way with words.

"Choosing to be free does not mean you must become a pirate." Sengoku decided to play her battle of words.

"Really? Because I think that had I not become a pirate, I'd still be a wanted criminal. I know how to read and play the devil's music. Rikoru D. Kyoku. Remember the melody. A fitting alias."

"The devil's music is something that according to rumors, you must hone for years. You obviously knew what you were doing, and your profession implies that you are against the world, and therefore, a threat to it."

"The world is not my enemy. The government is. And now that our debate is done and all of our allies are ready to get away, I bid you goodbye."

Kyoku cut off the Den-den mushi and threw it into the sea, then walked back to where her crew were waiting. Chopper had already got out some bandages and she attempted to wave him off, only for him to go into human mode and convince Zoro and Sanji to help pin her down. Chopper bandaged the sharp lines of blood trailing around her arms, then let her go. The downside to using devil's music was that it tended to injure the user. That and it took forever to learn how to use.

"So, what was that about?" Ace asked the sitting Mugiwara crew as they went to catch up with the other half of them, who had Coup-de-bursted the Sunny out of there while Sengoku and Kyoku were conversing via loud broadcasts over the battlefield.

"Which part?" Kyoku asked, absentmindedly pulling at the bandages.

"Everything." Almost everybody on the Moby Dick chorused.

"I'm surprised that a brat like you knows about the devil's music." Whitebeard commented on his throne.

"Eh, I grew up on Polaris until it was destroyed." Kyoku answered. Ace shot up.

"Did you just say Polaris?"

"Was wondering when you'd get it." Kyoku smiled a bit.

"I've heard that before. When I was young. I don't remember though..." Ace trailed off. Kyoku sighed.

"You're hopeless. Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Ace asked.

"Want to guess my real name?" She asked, offhandedly. _  
_

Ace looked to her crew, who all shrugged in an _I-don't-know-what-she's-going-on-about_ way.

"Uh, how should I know?"

"You're a dumb-ass, aren't you." She stated bluntly.

"Yes he is." Marco was watching the conversation with interest.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy." She grinned, while Ace simply stared back, shocked, and then was about to scream before Kyoku, Luffy, whatever, _she_ slapped her hand over his mouth.

"And I'd appreciate if the world did not have to find out, thank you very much." She continued, giving him a glare.

After she pulled her hand away, Ace stared at her. Then he glared at her.

"How could you do something like that? Me and Sabo thought you were dead! We never forgave ourselves! Why were you so selfish?"

"I'm an impulsive person. Deal with it."

"You-you're..."

"Impossible?" The remaining Mugiwaras chorused.

"Yes, yes I am." Luffy grinned.

* * *

_So sorry for the super short chapter, I was trying to get this out for Christmas. Marineford is incredibly important, and now you know the first half of the 'secret of Polaris Island'. Also, you got to see Ace's reaction to the news. I didn't actually think he'd be outright guilty, just anger covering up worry, or something._

_So, more has been revealed! Tell me what you think already! Please review, it motivates me. Give me reviews, and you guys get the mini-arc I prepared. And I assure you, the mini-arc has a _lot_ of bunny suits, Garp, and Harry Potter references._

_Ah, bribery. I love you so much._

_See ya later!_

_-Nivena_


	11. Arc 3 part 3

_Alright, less plot enhancing and more trying to build up on emotion. Sorry, but can I remind you that you got two updates this week instead of one?_

_By the way, I'm beta-ing a story by Probablyanotherotaku. It's called 'As paths cross' and it's LawLu. Check it out, it's pretty interesting._

_Shameless advertising, FTW!_

**_No I don't own One Piece._**

* * *

Thatch was worried. His friend, Ace was holed up in one corner of the Moby Dick, not talking to anyone, and keeping his head down. Thatch also noticed his shaking shoulders, and the tell-tale signs that he was trying not to cry. Slowly, the pranks-loving man walked up to his nakama.

"Feeling alright?" Thatch asked in a rare show of gentleness.

"No. I think I need to be left alone for a bit, do you mind?" Ace was still polite, but Thatch could detect the faint sadness in his voice. Thatch moved over to where his other friend, Marco, was resting.

"Something's wrong with Ace." Thatch poked Marco.

"Just leave him alone and hope it's just one of his quirks." Marco advised. Then he blanched and yelled out. "POPS! It's Garp the Fist!"

Ace's head snapped up so fast, Thatch swore it broke the sound barrier. He then turned to the rapidly gaining ship and ran to the railing. "GRAMPS! GO AWAY! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT TODAY IS?!" He screamed out, shoulders heaving.

Garp the fist suddenly appeared in front of Ace, punching him in the head. "Of course I know what today is! That's why I'm spending it with my only living grandchild, pirate or not!"

"GRANDCHILD?!" Everybody on the Moby Dick yelled out in surprise. Ace glared up at the Marine Hero.

"Don't hurt them. They're my family."

"Your family?" Garp blinked then nodded in understanding. "That was her last request, wasn't it? For you to find a family?"

"What are you two talking about!?" Haruta yelled out impatiently.

"Today is the anniversary of the day my granddaughter, Monkey D. Luffia, sacrificed her life to protect Ace." Garp stated. Ace looked away, a tear dripping down his cheek.

"Story. Now." Thatch ordered, motioning the two inside a room, where several of the commanders were waiting, and so was Whitebeard himself.

"I don't think I can..." Ace refused to make eye contact with anybody.

"Then I'll tell her story." Garp pulled Ace into the room, and they sat down.

"No, I'll do it." Ace swallowed.

"When I was ten, Gramps brought his granddaughter to live with the mountain bandits I lived with. I thought she was a weak, spoiled brat at first, and I spat on her and walked away. She didn't do anything, and she looked at me like she was expecting something worse. She always followed me through the forest, and I kept trying to kill her. I never managed though."

Several commanders chuckled when they remembered Ace's 100 day streak of attempting to assassinate Whitebeard. They quickly sobered when Ace glared at them.

"Eventually, she learned of a plan to kill me, take away the only person I considered my family, and burn down our home. All because I was stupid enough to steal from some pirates. So being the selfless idiot that she is, she let the pirates sell her into slavery so that they'd get the money to leave us alone and not burn down our home. It worked, and we never saw those pirates again. After being told what being sold implied, we now know that she most likely died." Ace choked on the last words. "Her final request was for me to find a family."

"You know, that was her dream. To find a place to belong and a family, just like a normal person." Garp rarely showed negative emotion, but it looked like his hard walls were cracking.

"I thought her dream was to be Pirate King?" Ace asked, rubbing the wood near his feet.

"No. She told me once that being Pirate King was her goal. To quote her words, 'A goal is something that you can achieve with enough hard work. A dream, on the other hand, won't come true no matter what.' She truly believed that she'd never find a place to belong. And she never will."

"Why didn't she think she'd find a family?" Marco asked, leaning lazily against the wall near Shirohige's chair.

"Well, according to Makino, that's the bar owner that Luffy made friends with, Luffy's mother, her only living relation, killed herself and the blame was put on Luffy. So she was always shunned, and never got a person to be her family. And when I could have been her brother, I turned my back on her."

Ace was obviously putting a lot of blame on himself. Garp lay a hand on his adoptive grandson's shoulder.

"She was a lonely child. All she ever wanted was a family to belong in. I think I failed my duties as her grandfather more than you failed yours as a brother."

Whitebeard ruffled Ace's hair with his finger. "You say that she was sold into slavery? Then she might still be alive."

"She was sold seven years ago. Most slaves are dead within a year, and she was only seven, too." Ace looked away. "She's dead."

"She died protecting what mattered to her most, Ace. Her family." Garp showed a rare display of gruff affection, before walking away. "And for the record. Dreams can come true, despite what Luffy says."

The strongest man in the world couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**8 years ago**

"There." The bar owner placed a bouquet of flowers on the grave, then backed away, drying her tears with her sleeve.

Ace stared at the grave silently. He never really knew her, but her death hurt him so much.

"Ace-kun?" Makino placed her hands on his shoulders. "Do you want to come to the bar and hear her story?"

Ave quietly nodded, and together they walked down to Fuusha village. Luffy's grave, despite never having found a body, was situated on a cliff overlooking the sea. Makino was insistent they put it there. She and Ace were the only ones attending the funeral.

They sit down at Makino's bar, Makino making some food for Ace.

"She and her mother washed up on our shore three years ago. Never told us what happened before that. But anyways, her mother left the island often, so she was left on her own quite commonly."

Ace nodded and slowly took the juice Makino offered him.

"They were quite fun-loving, and quick favorites among the villagers. But one year later, her mother was found dead, and the blame was put on Luffy, since she was found holding the knife."

Ace choked on his drink. "She killed her own mother? Why?" He never knew his own mother, she died in an effort to keep him alive. He couldn't fathom why Luffy would get rid of the person who brought her into the world.

"No, she didn't. What she told me was that her mother killed herself. She told me that she was repeatedly abused, and eventually her mother snapped. Her mother was actually mentally disturbed, and it had started when they arrived on this island."

Ace quietly lowered his eyes. What would it be like to have a mother who tried to hurt you, and then killed herself in front of you, blaming you. No wonder she didn't care about Ace's several murder attempts.

"Nobody believed her, and she became known around here as the 'Demon Child'. She never seemed to smile anymore, and the fact that she was almost always present when somebody died didn't help."

Another demon child? So she was a lot like him then. "Present whenever somebody died?" He asked.

"Yeah, she liked to wander around the island. Somehow she always noticed when someone was about to die of unnatural causes. Whenever they did die, she'd come in and bury them, then visit their graves on the anniversary of their death. There's a lot of those graves scattered everywhere on this island. If you want, I can take you to one of them later." Makino explained, cleaning a glass.

(A/N Sound familiar? It should. I told you, this is a remake. There's still similarities.)

"Yeah." Was all Ace could say.

"Well, anyways, this all went on until a year ago, when Shanks and his pirates came to this island for a vacation. Shanks brought Luffy out of her shell and the two became friends. He even left her his hat and told her to return it when she became Pirate King. I guess she won't be able to now. I wonder how he took the news..." Makino trailed off, looking out the window, which Ace assumed was a habit of hers.

"Anyways, after her grandfather realized that Red-Hair had been here for a year without him knowing, and he dragged her off to live with you. You know the rest." Makino finished, glancing at Aces face. He had tears slipping down his cheeks without him noticing. She quietly put a hand on him, and slowly said. "Nobody blames you, Ace. She died of her own accord. It's not your fault."

Ace disagreed. Another person had died for the sake of someone as worthless as him

* * *

**9 years later**

"It's Red-Hair!" Was the cry of many aboard the Moby Dick. Ace internally winced at the thought of meeting Luffy's childhood hero.

"Dahahaha! Oi, Shirohige! I brought some sake!" Came the cries of the famous pirate.

"Let him on board!" Their captain laughed.

The other Yonko got on board, with some of his crew members in tow. They partied a bit, and when Whitebeard was done talking to him briefly, Ace gathered his wits and prepared to confront one of the most powerful people on the seas.

"Is it true you were Luffy's childhood idol?" He asked. The deck felt unnaturally quiet to him, for some reason.

"Oh? You know the brat?" He laughed. His first mate, Ben Beckmann, smiled fondly as he lit up a cigarette.

"Knew." Ace corrected. "She's dead."

Red-hair's grin dropped incredibly fast. "Anchor? Dead?"

"Yeah." Ace swallowed thickly.

"How?" Shanks demanded, accidentally letting a bit of Haki loose. That got all of the other pirate's attention.

"Oi, brat. What are you doing to my son?" Whitebeard asked from his chair.

"He-he's just asking me about his friend." Ace clenched and released his fists. Taking a deep breath he faced the shocked and slightly angry Yonko.

"Luffy sold herself into slavery to protect me and my friend." There. He got that over with. Maybe when Shanks killed him, he could properly thank Luffy for her sacrifice.

"When?"

"9 years ago." Ace squeezed his eyes shut.

"Did she find a place to belong?" That was unexpected. Ace slowly opened his eyes to look at Shanks's questioning gaze.

"No." Ace relied honestly. "She didn't find a place to belong, or her family. She never achieved her goal or her dream."

Well, might as well be candid in the face of death.

"Thank you." Shanks looked away. "For telling me." He added. He walked away, fixing a smile onto his face, but Ace could see the sorrow in the expression.

Ben slowly exhaled some smoke, then looked over at Ace. "You know, Luffy was like a daughter to Shanks."

Ace nodded slowly. He was just surprised that he was alive.

* * *

**4 years ago**

She'd been flying for months on end and _dammit it hurt. _PAIN. It was all worth it once she caught the first glimpse of Dawn Island. She was so glad that she could have dropped right then and there, but she managed to stay up for a bit longer, right up until she touched ground. Then she fell flat on her face, embracing the ground.

She'd done it.

She'd done the impossible.

She had flown all the way from New World to East Blue.

It had taken a year, a hard, painful, grueling year, but she had done it.

It was sheer luck that she managed to get to the island. She had noticed an eternal pose on a merchant ship leading to Dawn Island. Upon seeing that, she broke down and cried, since she would be able to go home. Although her navigation skills were hopeless, she managed to get to her island.

But right now, she was HUNGRY dammit, and she was going to get some food, tiredness be damned.

Slowly groaning and getting to her feet, she retracted her wings. She couldn't let anybody know who she was, since Doflamingo had eyes everywhere.

But then again, so did Dragon.

Let it never be said the Luffy could not concoct a plan. She just needed to be in a hopeless situation before she would think up anything.

She squinted her eyes and then realized something. It was probably midnight. Luffy had given up keeping track of time somewhere along the way.

Maybe the Party's Bar was still open? No, Makino always closed it at ten.

"Hello? Are you okay?" A quiet voice asked her softly.

Luffy looked up to see a boy around her age. She recognized him. He was one of the boys who used to call her the demon child. Ah, irony.

"I-I think." She didn't know she could get her voice to work. She had no need of it during the year she had been flying to the East. The only human contact she ever made was sneaking onto ships and stealing supplies. She had to thank whatever deity out there that she didn't fall sick.

The boy helped her up, and she dusted her cloak off. It was long and encompassed her whole form, and the hood kept people from seeing her eyes. Her hair was long and wild, since she tended to cut it with a knife. It was at her shoulder, jagged and roughly cut.

"C-Can you take me to Party's Bar, please?" She asked, attempting to get her voice to work again. It was rougher then she remembered, and scratchy.

"Um, sure. Why?"

Luffy hacked wildly, probably a repercussion to not using her voice for so long. "I want to see Makino again." She pulled the last remaining water from the pouch on her belt and drank it greedily.

"Here, let me help you walk." He slipped her arm over his shoulder.

"No, I'm fine. Just tired." She wiped the excess water from her mouth. "You would be too if you were flying away from the Grand Line without a break."

"You're from the Grand Line?" He asked in shock and slight curiosity.

"No, I'm from East Blue. But I was taken to the second half of the Grand Line, New World. I've been flying for a year to get back over here." Luffy rubbed her shoulder blades.

"Flying? What do you mean, flying?" He asked in surprise.

"Have you heard of Devil Fruit's?"

"Yeah. There was a girl in our village with one. She's dead though." He looked away in guilt. Luffy also felt guilt rip at her insides. Did they really think that she was dead?

"Well, I have one, I can fly with it." She squashed her feelings. Looking up from where they were walking, she noticed the familiar building. Knocking on the door, she looked up at the sign. "By the way, what time is it?"

"It's five in the morning." The boy answered. Luffy had forgotten how dark the mornings were in Fuusha. What else had she forgotten?

"So, what's your name? Most people aren't out at five in the morning." She attempted to make conversation.

"I'm Henry. Also, I was checking the fish traps, and I wanted to get there before the Lord of the Coast woke up." Luffy nodded.

"I'm Rikoru D. Kyoku. Who's the Lord of the Coast?" She asked.

"He's this giant sea-king, really scary! He's been terrorizing our coast for years!" Henry exclaimed.

"Really? Have you heard of the Calm Belt? It's a breeding ground for all these kinds of Sea Monsters, and they're way bigger than normal! Normal Sea-kings are the size of their fangs!"

Henry's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah! I had to get around them to get here! No matter how high I flew, they always seemed to get higher out of the water. It was terrifying!" She held out her arms. Luffy had missed having a friend to talk to.

"Probably! They could crush you in a second!"

The door swung open, and then Makino looked down at the two twelve year olds.

"Hello? Who are you?" Makino asked as she looked at Luffy.

"I'm Rikoru D. Kyoku." She smiled brightly. "Do you mind if I get some food here? I'll be gone soon."

"Oh, no, come in!" Makino smiled brightly. "What do you want?"

"Food. I'm not picky." I state. Makino laughs.

"Sure, coming right up!" She gets behind the counter. I reach into my cloak and pull out some money. It felt weird to pay for a meal, considering how much she used to do eat-and-run's.

A plate of fresh steaming food was placed in front of her, and as soon as they blinked, it was gone.

"My, you were hungry!" Makino laughed. Luffy nodded.

"Thank you for the meal!" She smiled, then ran out the door. She felt so much better now that she'd gotten food in her stomach. However, she had a lot of flying ahead of her.

She made it to the outskirts of the village, right next to the forest. There was a small cottage there, overgrown with vines. Slowly opening the door, she walked into the house which she had not stepped foot in in seven years. It was just as she'd remembered, every single piece of furniture in the same place it always was. The dried blood pooling the floor from her mother's suicide. The photographs on the wall. The set table. Slowly, Luffy walked into her mother's room.

The memory that she had been counting on flashed through her mind.

_See this? This is a special device. If you're in a hopeless situation, the needle will point towards you father. Use it wisely._

She knew now that it was an Eternal Pose to Baltigo, the base of the Revolutionary's operations.

She had a lot more flying ahead of her.

It also didn't help that she had no idea where Baltigo was.

She was so screwed.

* * *

**1 year later**

Why the hell did Baltigo HAVE to be in the Grand Line? Again? It made the trip to Fuusha feel redundant, even if she did get to see Makino, although Makino probably had no idea that Rikoru D. Kyoku was the girl who she had raised as her own. She opened her parasol and retracted her wings, falling silently down with a tiny _THUMP_, Eternal Pose in hand.

The man in front of her turned around, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Hey, Dad." She smiled, hoping that she got this right.

"Luffy?" He asked, walking slowly towards her.

"Yeah. But I'm using a different name. Rikoru D. Kyoku."

Dragon smiled. "Of course. I assume you need a refuge?"

"Yup." Luffy nods.

"Welcome to the home of the revolutionaries. Baltigo." He took his daughter inside, and she felt like she had a place to stay, finally.

* * *

_So now you roughly know what happened to Luffy/Kyoku after she escaped from slavery._

_Yeah, now go away._

_-Nivena_


	12. Arc 3 part 4

_Oh. My. God. Did you realize that the canon start of One Piece was in the year 1524? Seriously, if you check the wikia article on Mariejois (It'll play a part later on), it lists dates for when people were meeting there. And in 1516, they met eight years before canon to discuss Dragon. Seriously. It was in the Drum Island flashback, with mini Vivi._

_Holy... _

_Would you guys like it if I put dates instead? Like instead of 2 years ago, it says 1512?_

* * *

**_I don't own One Piece._**

* * *

Sabo walked into his room, expecting to be greeted with the familiar sight of his dorm room. He did not expect to see a girl sprawled on the floor, sleeping soundly. Looking closer, he noticed that she was wearing a ragged and torn red t-shirt and jeans, not the standard Revolutionary Army clothing. A tattered straw-hat hung from her neck via a grimy cord. A pile of black fabric was gathered up and used as a makeshift pillow for her, while in her left hand was an eternal pose. Sabo couldn't see her face, since her black hair covered it. Looking closely at the body, Sabo could tell that it was abused and pushed past the girl's limit. Her skin and hair was caked with blood, and her muscles were quite obviously strained. Her breathing was ragged, and she seemed to be half alert, straddling the line between sleep and wakefulness. Sabo had spent enough time in the same conditions as her to know the symptoms. This girl was on the run.

Sabo considered waking her up, but judging from the dark circles under her eyes, this was the first time she had been able to sleep in days. He wasn't a cruel person, and he decided he could let her keep sleeping. He also noticed that she was clutching a parasol in her right hand, which made him wonder if she was nobility. But he could tell from the small signs, like he way the blood was splattered, the way she had collapsed, and her build that she was a skilled fighter. Looking closer, he picked up the Eternal Pose in her hands, turning it until he could see the writing on it. Once he made out the words, he froze.

This girl had an Eternal Pose to Baltigo.

That was impossible. Baltigo was hidden to anyone except the Revolutionary army. Not even they had an Eternal Pose to it. Hell, Sabo didn't even know there was even a _map_ with Baltigo on it, let alone an Eternal Pose! Quietly, he took the pose in his hand and slipped off to Dragon's office.

"Yo! Sabo! Back from your mission?" Koala calls out. Sabo smiles and nods politely before looking back to the Pose in his hand. There was no doubt about it. It lead straight here. Suddenly, he was halted by bumping straight into a beefy man who's name he didn't care to remember.

"What'ya got there, pretty boy?" He growled. Sabo readjusted his grip on his staff before bringing the Pose up in front of him.

"An Eternal Pose to Baltigo."

"Where the hell'd a runt like you get something like that?" He cracked his knuckles in an attempt to look intimidating, and it probably would to an ordinary person. However, Sabo was not an ordinary person, and therefore was unfazed.

"A girl. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to figure out _why_ the girl has an Eternal Pose here." With that, he pushed past the guy and walked straight down the hallway, stopping at the end where Dragon's office was. He knocked on the door and listened for the words.

"Come in."

Sabo complied, silently shutting the door behind him. He held up the Eternal Pose and looked straight into his leader's eyes.

"It's an Eternal Pose to Baltigo. Why?" Sabo asked, placing it on Dragon's desk. Dragon picked it up and turned it to inspect the base. He then turned it around to show Sabo a symbol on the base. It was a red rose and a knife, crossed to make an X shape. The symbol of the assassin, Bloody Rose.

"I gave this to my wife, if she ever needed to find me." Dragon explained, handing it back to Sabo.

"That doesn't explain why there's a girl in my room with this thing in her hand. And _why_ she's in my room." Sabo kept staring at the symbol in his hand.

"That is your new room-mate. I can't tell you any more about her, since she requested that she be the one to explain to you what was going on." Dragon picked up his pen and resumed doing paperwork. "Although she doesn't want to give you her real name, she will be going by the alias of Rikoru D. Kyoku for the next few years. Please greet her nicely. She's been through a lot to get here."

Sabo clutched the Eternal Pose in his hand before nodding and walking back to his room. A room-mate? Maybe she woke up and he could ask her what was going on. And why was she hiding her name?

He open the door to my room to find the girl still snoozing on the floor. Sighing, he pick her up and place her on the bed next to mine. Then he notice her tattoos. The first one, and largest, was on her shoulder, and had been obscured by her short sleeve. It was a standard pirate mark, but instead of a skull, there was a straw-hat much like the one hanging from her neck. Black lightning crackled from the edges of the bones, forming a circle around the mark. The one under it Sabo recognized from the Eternal Pose. It was a red rose crossed with a knife. The third one under that was the symbol of the Yonkou, Red-Haired Shanks. Why she had that symbol, he had no idea. It was obviously made by them, however. You could tell from just the way it was drawn on, that it shared the same characteristics that all Red-Haired pirates with the mark on them had. A little known fact was that all pirate crews had small distinguishing characteristics when they tattoo the mark on their body. Ones that couldn't be copied anywhere else.

So she was affiliated with the Red-Haired pirates? And somehow with Bloody Rose and the Revolutionaries. Sabo's eyes traveled down to the last tattoo on her arm. It was the mark of the Heart Pirates, a fairly new crew on the seas. He wondered why she had that mark. It looked pretty old, and those pirates were around for a year, at best.

Sabo was snapped out of his thoughts when the girl sleepily opened her eyes. Then she noticed that Sabo was looking at her tattoos, and he sheepishly turned his head.

"Sorry, I was just curious." He apologized.

"It's okay. I know it's not normal for a little girl to carry around pirate marks." She assured. "You must be my new room-mate, Sabo."

"And you're the girl that calls herself Rikoru D. Kyoku." Sabo greeted. She scrunched her face up.

"It's hard to respond to that name. Feels weird." She rubbed her tattoos.

"Why do you have pirate marks on your arm, anyways?" Sabo asked, pointing at the tattoos.

"These tattoos symbolize my family." She rubbed at the permanent additions to her skin.

"Family? You're related to those people?" Sabo asked in surprise.

"Some of them I'm related too, some are bonds stronger than blood." She explained, then dropped her arm.

"What's your real name, anyways?" Sabo asked, sitting on his bed, across from her.

"Can't tell you."

"Can't or don't want to?"

"Both." She answered honestly. "I can tell you that you will probably recognize my name, though."

"Why? You famous?"

"Nope." With that, she got up. "Is there any food around here? I haven't eaten in weeks."

Sabo nodded and led her out of the room. There were a bunch of question floating in his mind, though. Why did she have an Eternal Pose to Baltigo? Why would he know her real name? What did she mean, family? Why was she on the run? Why couldn't she tell anyone about herself? What was her real name?

This girl was a mystery. And Sabo was going to solve her.

* * *

**1 year later**

Sabo was polishing his weapon when Luffy burst in, smiling and laughing and generally acting like a bouncing ball of energy. Sabo rolled his eyes until he noticed bandages covering her right arm, just over the elbow and under her last tattoo. He gazed at it sharply until Luffy noticed where he was staring. She laughed and plopped down on the bed next to Sabo.

"I'm okay." She assured him before tugging the white bandages loose. Sabo looked at her arm, expecting to see a grievous injury, but instead, a tattoo greeted him. A _new _tattoo. He reached out slowly and touched it.

The mark of the Revolutionaries was now permanently inked on Luffy's skin.

_These tattoos symbolize my family._

She had accepted them as family. She had accepted _him_ as her family. Luffy smiled and rubbed her left hand over the new tattoo.

"Does this one need explaining?" She asked, smirking.

"Not at all." Sabo grinned. Luffy smiled back and bounced over to her bed, picking up her parasol with it. Over the past year, Sabo had discovered more and more marks on her skin, some inked on, and some scarred on. He asked her about each and every one of them, and she never explained.

There was a tattoo wrapping around her left ankle. It was several music notes, wrapped around her in such a way that it was impossible to tell where it began or ended. He had managed to get her to play the notes on the flute that she always carried around with her. Surprisingly enough, they _were_ a real song, and a strangely familiar one at that, although Sabo couldn't figure out where he had heard it.

There was a prominent scar under her left eye, a curved half-moon with two stitches in it. She never told him about this either, but she always rubbed on one the tattoos on her arm when he talked about the scar. He never got close enough to figure out which.

Once in a while, he'd accidentally walk in on her getting dressed. She was never embarrassed when that happened, just treating it like a normal situation. It was there when he saw the faint scars marring her back, long and merciless. On one of her shoulder blades, there was a strange blemish, like she had gotten rid of a tattoo or scar. In it's place, there was a small black dragon, flying with it's wings outstretched. It was barely bigger than my fist, but it looked majestic. It was poised flying down to her lower back, spitting out flames.

He always wondered about those marks and tattoos. She never told him. Her only response.

"You'll see."

* * *

**4 years ago**

"My daughter's name was Monkey D. Luffia." Dragon quietly. "She vanished off the face of the earth three months ago."

Sabo took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Well, you see, the reason she's gone," Sabo refused to say dead. "Is because she gave up her life to save me and my brother Ace."

Dragon looked at the letter Sabo gave him one more time before handing it back to the boy.

"Thank you for informing me of her fate." His cold mask slipped on again, and Sabo nodded quietly, looking back at the first copy of the letter they had found the day after Luffy vanished. She had made two, one for each of them.

_Dear Ace and Sabo,_

_I have never been allowed a family. I killed my own mother, and her last words were for me to stay alone, forever. I never knew what it was like to be loved, or have a place to belong. I guess I never will. I'm not a fool, despite how I act. I know what being sold into slavery means. I'll probably be killed in the next few months. So, as my final request, I want you two to do what I never could. Find yourself a family and a place to belong. Live on. Find nakama that will love you for who you are._

_-Luffy_

* * *

**12 years later**

Sabo couldn't believe his eyes as he read the paper. Rikoru D. Kyoku, the girl who he had shared a room with for four years, the girl who was like a sister to him, was the same girl who had given up her life in order for him to live. He just refused to believe it. But the evidence was staring him right in the eye, laughing at him.

Of course.

Why didn't he ever realize it?

The wounds, obviously gotten from beatings. The age. The strange tattoos.

Monkey D. Luffia was in fact Rikoru D. Kyoku.

Sabo stared at the paper before breaking down. Whether he was laughing or crying, nobody could tell, least of all him.

"Luffy..." He whispered to the paper in his hands. "I guess you got your wish. You found yourself a family."

His mind wandered to the time when they had first met, when she had explained her tattoos.

"I guess you were wrong. Dreams do come true in the end." With that, he smiled and tacked up the article and updated bounty poster to the expanse of articles and posters concerning Ace and Kyoku/Luffy.

"That explains why you saved him at Impel Down and Marineford." Sabo grinned as realization dawned on him. Monkey D. Luffy was a mystery. And Sabo was going to solve her.

* * *

**10 years ago**

Ace stared at the girl who had just spent a week out in the forest and came back without a scratch on her. That was practically impossible. That _had_ to be impossible. Yet here she was, and the only evidence that she had been out in the woods was her slightly torn dress. Dadan took one look at her, grumbled about how she was alive, then threw her into the same room as Ace. She backed up against the wall, staring down at her shaking hands, then clenched them into fists. Using the back of one hand, she wiped away a tear that had started leaking.

"WHY DOESN'T IT WORK!" She cried, sinking down to the ground. "Why can't I get hurt? Why do I always fix myself? Why?" She questioned, putting her hands on the floor to steady her shaking body. Ace didn't know what to do. She was too loud to go to sleep with, but he didn't want to hear her self-pity.

"This stupid body of mine... all it does is get in my way!" She growled as she grabbed the skin of her right bicep, obscuring her strange tattoos. "Whatever I do, it never works! Crushing my bones doesn't work. Stabbing myself only dirties the knife! Whatever I do, this stupid body fixes itself without my consent!" She cried.

Ace stared at her. A body that fixes itself no matter what? What kind of body was that?

Luffy cried again, tears dripping down her face as she extended her fingers, changing the nails into claws that could cut steel. She swiped them through her arm, letting the cuts bleed profusely. Ace stared. What was wrong with her? Why did she have claws? Why was she harming herself?

With each strike of the claws against her own skin, the wounds healed, sealing over as if they were never there.

"Why? Why? Why!?" She cried out desperately. "WHY CAN'T I JUST DIE!" With a final sob, she fell to the floor, caked in blood from injuries that were no longer there.

"What am I?" She whispered to herself. "I've lived with this devil's power for as long as I could remember... so what am I?" With a shuddering gasp, she pushed herself up and walked over to the only window in the room, near Ace. She was dripping blood all the way as she gently pulled herself onto the ledge. Slowly, black mist appeared, twisting itself and solidifying into a pair of bat wings.

"I guess I'll never know." She resigned herself in a whisper before taking off to the skies.

* * *

**3 years later**

"Nii-chan!" Luffy gasped as she ran up to him. Law smiled briefly before bracing himself as she ran over and hugged him tightly. He ran his fingers through her hair, then looked at her arm, where there was bandages wrapped around it. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked over at the injury. Luffy laughed and undid it, much to his displeasure, before revealing that _no_ it was not an injury. Instead, Law found that she had added a tattoo to her arm, the pirate mark that he had decided he would be using.

Law grinned as he touched the tattoo. He knew what the ink on her skin meant. It meant she had accepted that person into her family. There was only four tattoos there. The first was what she had said was her own personal pirate mark, what with the straw-hat and all. The second was her mother's symbol. The third was that of the Yonko, Red-Hair, whom she said was almost a father to her. So the fourth was that of her brother's crew. He smiled and hugged her back.

He was her older brother now. No question about it.

* * *

**5 years ago**

"Ne, Shanks! Do you consider yourself my family?" Luffy asked, holding her right shoulder.

"Well, yeah, I guess. Why, ya little chibi?" Shanks asked, poking her. Luffy responded by pulling up her short sleeved shirt, revealing two tattoos.

"These tattoos symbolize my family. I though I should add you." Luffy explained, tapping the area under the second tattoo.

"Why does a little chibi like you have tattoos already?" Shanks laughed, and Luffy pouted.

"I'm not a little chibi!" She protested. "Will you be part of my family or not!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I can have Benn do the tattoo. He does 'em all." Shanks waved his hand to his first mate.

"So you want a tattoo of our symbol?" Benn asked as he looked at the five year old girl.

"Yep! Though can you do it in that special ink that gets bigger when you get bigger?" Luffy asked, rubbing the area where the tattoo would be placed.

"You mean Seicho(Growing) Ink?"

"Yeah, that stuff!"

"Sure, I can mix some into our normal ink. I assume you want the tattoo under the second one?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Let's got to the ship, all my supplies are there." Benn took Luffy by the hand and they walked over to the place where the pirate ship was docked.

* * *

**9 years later**

"Whatcha got there?" Kyoku asked, looking over Sabo's shoulder.

"Oh, nothing. It seems my brother's gotten his first bounty."

"That's not nothing. Kyoku corrected as she took the bounty poster out of Sabo's hands. "Wow! 50 million! That's pretty good for Grand Line!"

"Yeah." Sabo smiled fondly.

"You should totally go visit him!" Kyoku grinned, handing the bounty poster back.

"Well, actually, he kind of thinks I'm dead..." Sabo trailed off.

"If it makes you feel any better, most of the people I know think I died as well." Kyoku frowned, rubbing her tattoos.

Oh, the irony.

* * *

_Alright, I put a heavy focus of family, and all that stuff. And I put in her tattoos! They will be IMPORTANT. Especially the unexplained ones._

_By the way, this entire arc has surpassed 10k words. I feel so proud. All those hours of typing frantically at a computer are paying off! But I'm going off break next week, so don't expect that many updates. My grade frankly suck right now._

_Until next time!_

_-Nivena_


End file.
